El más extraño gesto en tus labios
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Se han mirado a los ojos incontables ocasiones. Pero lamentablemente los sentimientos nunca fueron verdaderos. Tal vez una simple ilusión. ¿Se mantendrán a flote aquellos sentimientos que Seiya despertó por Saori después de las incontables gotas de sangre que derramó en su nombre? O ¿Terminará por arrojarlos al olvido?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. _  
_

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios**

* * *

_**Prefacio.**_

* * *

_"Quisiera poder hacerte feliz. Quisiera darte la vida que siempre has deseado. Has arriesgado y sacrificado tanto por mí y por aquellos a quienes amas… que tienes merecido ser feliz de una manera completa. Tú y todos los caballeros han dado tanto de sí mismos y lo merecen: Ser felices, tomar sus propios caminos ¡Tener la vida que siempre quisieron vivir! Pero el tiempo para los humanos es solo efímero y oprime cada expectativa. La vida puede llegar a ser un simple suspiro… pero nuestra vida jamás fue convencional. Prontamente nos dimos cuenta de que los sueños e ilusiones jamás fueron parte de nuestra realidad, sería inútil pensar en un futuro lleno de alegría y calma, porque la vida es un constante cambio, y cada segundo, cada instante siempre es distinto al que le sigue."_

* * *

Aquella noche estrellada Saori permanece sentada bajo la estatua de Palas, mirando el cielo del anochecer. Debe tomar una decisión, más sin embargo, no tiene idea de la realidad en la cual se había metido. Como una sensación de confusión e incertidumbre mezclada con miedo le inundara por completo el aura de paz, reemplazándola del todo.

_Desesperación__._

Seiya camina cerca de Cabo Sunion. A decir verdad no sabe porque se encuentra ahí. Pero no le importa, ahora no le importa nada. Solo siente deseos de desaparecer, de convertirse en una estrella fugaz e irse millones de años luz lejos de ahí. De olvidarse de todo, de todas las estúpidas circunstancias que lo habían orillado a apartarse de cualquier presencia humana, aquella noche. Siente que ya no puede más, se deja caer entre las piedras, mientras por debajo de él, el oleaje del mar acaricia las rocas. Algunas lágrimas surcan al fin sus ojos.

Maldice al cielo, maldice a los dioses. Se maldice a él mismo.

Ya no tiene nada más. Ya solo quiere olvidar. Olvidar aquella visión de ella siendo estrechada entre los brazos de él. Ese momento en que él probaba la dulzura en sus labios. Aquel recuerdo del atardecer, de su amada diosa entre los brazos de uno de sus caballeros. Y lamentablemente aquel caballero no fue él.

Y posiblemente nunca lo será.

* * *

**Nda: ¡Hola! **

Eme aquí con una nueva historia que será corta, ya la tengo calculada muajaja.

Principalmente habrá mucho drama y romance y un triángulo amoroso. Esta bien rara esta historia, pero así lo planeo la musa para el cumple de Seiya. Para celebrar a mi bello Pegaso que mejor que una dosis de drama? :D

Espero les guste. Los capítulos serán cortitos, pero este es el más corto de todos. El próximo se viene dentro de tres días. Nos leemos.


	2. Dolor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios.**

_**Capítulo 1: Dolor.**_

* * *

"_Eso lo comprendiste desde el día en que comenzaste a descubrir que nuevos sentimientos albergaban tu corazón. Yo también. Es por ello que tomé la decisión de vivir como una simple humana, porque cada uno de esos preciados sentimientos que solo los humanos tienen la facultad de experimentar, quería vivirlos y sentirlos. Son como estrellas que brillan e iluminan nuestro sendero no importando cuales sean, porque son parte de nosotros y nosotros somos parte de ellos, porque nos recuerdan quienes somos en realidad y nos enseñan a vivir más que nada ni nadie."_

* * *

— Hora de salida hacía Japón, Tokio: 10:30 a.m. Hora de llegada a Suginami, Tokio: 02:30 p.m. Le recomendamos tomar las precauciones necesarias para hacer del vuelo más cómodo y ameno. Que disfrute nuestro servicio.

La gente iba y venía en un vaivén constante. Pasos resonaban en el piso pulido. Millones de palabras son pronunciadas en tan pocos segundos. Palabras que esconden distintas situaciones, muchas ocasiones y diversas vidas por vivir. Asuntos personales que a alguien ajeno no tiene porque interesarle. Como a Seiya. Quien solo mira a sus pies. Odia estar en lugares así. Y a fuera el sol tras las nubes ilumina con destellos opacos la estación a través de las paredes cristalizadas.

Shun se acerca con dos vasos de café que ha ido a comprar a la cafetería. Se sienta en la sala de espera junto a Seiya.

— Toma, te traje uno. — Le extiende el vaso con una cariñosa sonrisa. Pero Seiya no sonríe. Ni si quiera vuelve la mirada hacía los ojos esmeralda de Shun. No dice nada. — Veo que no tienes ganas de tomar algo caliente. Ha estado haciendo mucho frío ¿No te parece?

De nuevo nada. Palabras fluyen de distintas personas pero no de Seiya. Él solo permanece callado. Como si estuviera solo.

Shun no sabe porque ha estado actuando así desde días atrás. Para ser precisos, tres. Pero decide no preguntar, tampoco avivar la plática. A veces el silencio es una buena manera de poner los pensamientos en claro y él lo sabe.

Se sienta a beber su café. Juega con el vapor caliente, subiendo, esparciendo y desapareciendo por sobre la boca del vaso. A veces mira de soslayo a Seiya. De nuevo al vaso.

— ¡Aquí están! — Hyoga y Shiryu se acercan con las maletas. — ¿Tienen los boletos?

— Aquí los tengo. — Afirma Shun. — Son cuatro asientos. Shiryu y Hyoga tienen los asientos 32 a y 32 b. Seiya y yo tenemos los asientos 33 a y 33 b.

— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? — Interroga Shiryu.

— En veinte minutos.

— Por cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe porque Saori se esmeró en tenernos en Japón lo más pronto posible? — Cuestiona Hyoga.

— Me parece algo extraño que haya tomado una decisión tan apresurada. Y más raro aún es que no nos dio motivos. — Dice Shiryu.

— La verdad es que no lo sé. — Shun da un sorbo a su café. — Los caballeros dorados ya están esperándonos en la mansión, junto con los caballeros de plata y caballeros femeninos. Me parece que Saori quería desalojar el santuario lo más pronto posible.

— Y a todo esto ¿Por qué será? — A Shiryu la intriga comienza a inundarlo. — El Santuario nunca ha sido abandonado por todos sus caballeros y Athena nunca había dado orden parecida a esta. ¿Será que algún peligro acecha?

— Sí ese fuera el caso entonces el Santuario estaría más protegido que nunca ¿No te parece Shiryu? — Pregunta Hyoga.

— Puede ser… — El Dragón mira hacía Seiya quien permanece callado desde que llegaron. — ¿Tú qué opinas Seiya?

— Que importa. Que Saori haga lo que quiera, de todos modos es nuestra diosa. — Se encoje de hombros, mirando siempre al suelo. — Ella sabrá lo que hace. — Después de ello toma su maleta y se levanta de su lugar para después irse de ahí.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Cuestiona Hyoga.

— Voy a abordar el avión. — Responde sin voltear a verlos.

— ¡Pero faltan quince minutos aún!

— ¡Me importa un carajo!

Hyoga calla ante tal respuesta. Le sorprende que Seiya hable así. Pero el Pegaso sigue su camino sin importarle nada.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Shiryu mira a Shun confundido.

— La verdad es que no lo sé. Ha estado comportándose así estos últimos días.

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Saori?

Las horas transcurren volando. Seiya sigue sin decir ni una sola palabra. Shun está a su lado en el avión, leyendo un libro para hacer menos aburridas las horas del vuelo.

Seiya recarga su cabeza en el respaldo. Suspira hondo. Frunce el ceño. ¡Cuánto trabajo cuesta olvidar tan sencillos treinta segundos de su vida! Pero posiblemente los más dolorosos de todos. Aprieta los puños con fuerza, los ojos cerrados y un dolor en su interior.

Shun lo nota aún cuando está leyendo. No sabe qué hacer. Quisiera poder preguntarle pero siente que sí lo hace Seiya se enfadará aún más. No quiere hacerlo enojar si sabe que está mal. Pero a fin de cuentas ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo si no sabe por lo que está viviendo?

— Cuando lleguemos, Hyoga, Shiryu y yo iremos al Orfanato. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Seiya mira a Shun, y sus ojos ya quieren llorar. Respira hondo tratando de evitar que algunos sollozos profanen sus labios, pero no puede evitarlo. Aprieta con fuerza los dientes. Sabe que no debe llorar y se repite mentalmente que no vale la pena hacerlo. Pero como sí su corazón no escuchara para nada sus órdenes, cae al fin a romper en pequeños lamentos que emergen de sus delgados labios.

— ¿Por qué…? — Logra preguntar con la voz quebrada.

Shun lo mira con ojos abiertos, llenos de deseos de llorar. Simplemente porque le lastima ver así a Seiya. Le lastima verlo en ese estado fatídico de sufrimiento, de tristeza. No sabe porque, pero simplemente lo abraza y el Pegaso se deja hacer, ahogando sus sollozos en el hombro de Shun.

¿Ahora qué razón más le quedaba? Ella siempre fue su musa inspiradora, ella siempre fue la que lo hacía pelear fervientemente y encarar a la muerte con una sonrisa. Fue por ella que libró las más temibles batallas y ahora… simplemente ella no le pertenecía.

Estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por algo que él tenía en claro que jamás sería suyo. Entonces… ¿Por qué se esmeró tanto en obtenerlo? ¡¿Por qué su terco corazón se esforzó en algo que jamás podría tener?!

No podía reprocharle nada, porque no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Sin embargo él sabe que el amor de Athena le pertenece a todos y aquel caballero era un egoísta por tratar de hacerla suya cuando no le pertenecía. Por eso siente rabia. Sin embargo también sabe que si fuera ese su caso, jamás le hubiese importado el maldito protocolo ni las estúpidas tradiciones. No le hubiese importado que le llamaran egoísta, porque él sabía que a fin de cuentas eso era: un egoísta.

Egoísta por anhelar sentir sus labios rosando los suyos. Por desear sentir sus brazos rodeando su espalda, atrayéndolo hacía ella. Por poder recorrer esas hebras purpúreas entre sus dedos y permanecer así por toda la eternidad.

Pero esos son solo sueños inútiles e innecesarios que solo le lastimaban más. Las lágrimas que fluyen de sus ojos son prueba clara de ello.

Llegaron a Tokio y al atardecer ya se hallaban todos en la mansión Kido.

Aquella tarde Seiya camina solo por las calles, pensado de nuevo. Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu han ido al orfanato. Hace mucho que Hyoga no puede ver a Eri y desea mucho poder hablarle. June se había ofrecido a ayudar con los niños el tiempo en que los caballeros de bronce permanecieron en Athenas y Shunrei llegó hace unos días con el Antiguo Maestro. Ella también quiere ver a los pequeñines jugar y divertirse.

Los pasos de Pegaso lo dirigen a la playa. Ahí se queda contemplando las olas de nuevo, mientras en el horizonte el sol poco a poco se esconde. El viento es gélido, pero no le importa. Aquel fue un día nublado.

Extiende la vista a lo lejos. Y lo que logra ver lo deja paralizado. Es él.

Siente las incontrolables ganas de ir y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, trata de contenerse. Y solo puede observarlo desde lejos. Nota que él ha volteado la vista desde donde Pegaso lo observa. Su cosmos abatido le ha alertado su presencia.

Seiya lo sigue contemplando, la rabia cada vez más le carcome el juicio.

Y el caballero dorado solo vuelve la vista al mar. Aioros deja derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y de pronto, miles de meteoros de Pegaso lo azotan contra el mar.

Ahora solo desea hundirse en él.

* * *

**Nda:**

Bueno, pues ¿que creen? Así es, Inat no puede escribir una historia sin los dorados de por medio, así que los reviví. ¡Pero la historia no acaba ahí! De hecho todavía faltan muchas cosas por explicarse. El próximo cap se viene pronto, aunque esta vez no sé cuando actualice.

¿Que creen? Pues andan rumoreando que se murió Jenny Rivera :( Lamentablemente así suceden las cosas, y es muy triste sabes la muerte de alguien, sin importar si es famoso o no. La verdad yo creo que no sirve de mucho decir el clásico "descanse en paz" pues las palabras tan sencillas y rutinarias no son suficientes para aliviar el dolor de un ser caído. No era tan fanática de su música, de hecho nunca me paré a escuchar una canción completa de ella, sin embargo conozco gente que sí eran sus fans y comprendo su dolor, pues sí algo así le sucediera a un artista favorito mío, yo me sentiría mal :( mis respetos a esta cantante.


	3. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios.**

_**Capítulo 2: Incertidumbre**_

* * *

_"Como humano, y sobre todo, como mi caballero, tú nunca dirás nada. Tal vez crees que no sé sobre todas las noches en las que lloraste en amargura por como se sentía tu alma oprimida. Hubo ocasiones en que quise profanar tu privacidad y abrazarte para que supieras que todo estaba bien y que jamás dejaría que un corazón tan noble como el tuyo perdiera la cordura. Pero nunca lo hice, porque sabía que sí lo hacía, posiblemente yo también perdería mi postura. No puedo amarte de un modo distinto a los demás. Aún cuando yo tal vez... también lo deseé"._

* * *

Saori suspira desde el palco de Athena. Mira al Santuario en completa soledad. Por momentos se pregunta si ha hecho lo correcto al desalojarlo. De inmediato desecha toda duda. Por alguna razón volvió a sus caballeros a la vida y quiere que permanezcan así.

— Esto es lo mejor. — Susurra para sí misma.

— Es algo extraño mirar el Santuario tan deshabitado ¿No? — Saori se sobre salta. Creyó haber estado sola. — Señorita Athena.

— Patriarca Shion ¿Que está haciendo aquí? Creí haber ordenado que todos los caballeros de la orden del Zodiaco desalojaran el Santuario lo más pronto posible. — Su voz trata de ser dura y su mirada refleja algo de indignación por la desobediencia del rejuvenecido pope.

— A fin de cuentas no soy un caballero. Soy el patriarca. — Shion sonríe mientras la mira a los ojos, aunque Saori trata de mantener la misma postura. — Y por tanto, mi deber es estar un paso adelante de los dioses.

La diosa de la sabiduría suspira y deja su postura erguida. Mira a Shion con una mirada cómplice. Un hálito más.

— ¿Así que ya lo sabes? A fin de cuentas eso hubiera esperado de ti.

— Señorita Athena ¿Esta completamente segura que esto es lo más correcto? — Shion la mira, pero cierta preocupación se dibuja en sus orbes magentas. — Los dioses pueden lograr cualquier calamidad no importando la distancia. Y más aún tratándose sobre su soberano padre. ¿No es algo inútil alejarlos de aquí por su bienestar?

— No los alejé de aquí por esa razón Shion. Yo jamás permitiría que mi padre los lastimase aún estando lejos o cerca del Santuario.

— Entonces ¿A que se debe está orden, Athena?

— He tomado una decisión. — Saori desvía la mirada. — Al parecer, la guerra contra Hades al fin fue ganada y mi padre cree que ya es momento de dejar la tierra para que regrese al Olimpo a ocupar mi puesto.

— Diosa Athena ¡¿Está hablando en serio?!

— Shion, el Santuario será destruido.

**— X —**

— ¡Por Zeus, Aioros ¿Que te pasó?! — Aioria contempla a su hermano mayor — que en apariencia es menor— entrar a la habitación que ambos compartían en la mansión. — ¿Aioros?

— Tr-tranquilo Aioria... — Le intenta sonreír el Arquero. — Estaba entrenando un poco, eso es todo.

— ¿Un poco? Pero... — Aioria titubea. Algo en el rostro del Arquero le dice que esta mintiendo. Y también sabe que Aioros no es así. — De acuerdo, hagamos como que te creo. Entonces ¿Porqué estás todo empapado?

— Porque estaba entrenando en la costa de la playa. — Responde Aioros mientras se despoja de su camisa blanca y toma una toalla. Algunos moretones se divisan en su abdomen, brazos y espalda. — Y me caí.

— Y todos esos moretones ¿Porque te los hiciste? ¿Te golpeaste a ti mismo o qué? — Bromea tratando de hacer el ambiente más tranquilo.

El arquero se seca el cabello y se muda la ropa. De nuevo mira a Aioria a los ojos. Al parecer su hermano no está creyendo a sus excusas. Suspira.

— De acuerdo Aioria me atrapaste. No estaba entrenando solo, Seiya me acompañó. Yo quería ver que tan fuertes se habían vuelto sus meteoros, fueron muy rápidos, me tomaron imprevisto. Y entrenamos un poco más porque siento que estoy perdiendo mi agilidad ¿Comprendes?

— Bueno, eso ya tiene más sentido. — Aioria sonríe. — Pero hermano, pudiste habérmelo pedido a mí, yo hubiera comprendido que te sientes menos ágil en las batallas y te hubiera ayudado. No tienes porque esconderme nada ¿De acuerdo?

Aioros le sonríe. Mentalmente se reprime por mentirle, pero no quiere exponer a Seiya, ni a Saori, ni también a él mismo. Aunque sabe que solo tiene deseos de llorar. En su interior un horrible dolor le carcome el corazón, por toda esta estupidez que se inició tal vez por un capricho suyo. Él hecho de haber dado la vida por Athena no significa que ella es suya. Aunque deseara lo contrario. Este extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre por el hado lo deja exhausto. No sabe que creer. No quiere lastimar a nadie. Pero él sabe lo que Athena decidió y no quiere lastimar a Seiya más, porque la diosa de la sabiduría posiblemente no volverá jamás. A él también le duele. Y por eso sabe, que debe ser él quién tiene que decirle la verdad a Seiya, a pesar de que esto podría traerle más problemas de lo que se imagina. Nadie en la orden a parte de él, sabe lo que está por suceder.

**— X —**

— ¿Seiya? — Esa voz siempre dulce llega a sus oídos. Pero el Pegaso no quiere levantar la vista y encararla con un rostro humedecido en lágrimas. — ¿Seiya? — Lo vuelve a llamar. Entonces el castaño aprieta los dientes con fuerza, quiere que ella se vaya, no quiere que lo vea llorar. Odia esto. Tal vez en batallas anteriores no le importó llorar por la muerte o la verdadera historia tras el enemigo. Pero ahora es diferente. Es incómodo y estúpido a la vez. Él se había vuelto fuerte, a pesar de los años y el entrenamiento, ¡A pesar de las más tristes experiencias que vivió, aprendió a soportar las lágrimas! Aprendió a rendirse ante ellas, porque sabe que llorar siempre es bueno. Pero ahora las repudia, las maldice, las odia.

— ¿Sucede algo, Miho? — Pregunta tratando de disimular el quiebre en su voz.

Ella se lleva una mano al rostro, es ahora cuando comprende que este no es un buen momento para Seiya. Se agacha a su lado, postrados en la arena y el manto nocturno acompañado de estrellas. Las olas van y vienen calmas.

Miho lo abraza y le susurra un tranquilo, todo estará bien, al oído, es ahí cuando Pegaso al fin deja que los sollozos que ha estado reprimiendo salgan. Miho lo abraza aún más, nunca había visto a Seiya así y teme por su bienestar. No sabe porque su amigo está llorando, sin embargo sabe que por el hecho de que sea Seiya quien derrama aquellas lágrimas cargadas de amargura, debe ser algo malo al noble corazón de Pegaso.

Permanecen así hasta que Seiya se tranquilice. A Miho no le importa que sea tarde y que haga frío. Está ahí para que Seiya llore en su hombro. Por eso es su amiga. Y a pesar de que Seiya esta en ese estado de tristeza, ella puede sonreír por momentos, porque se alegra de verlo con vida. Ahora solo espera que ningún dios venga a atacar al planeta de nuevo. Porque no quiere que está sea la última vez que vea a Seiya.

Seiya solo recuerda. Ahora sabe que los recuerdos tristes siempre permanecerán mucho más tiempo que aquellos que son felices.

_— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres que existen en el mundo tenías que tomarla a ella?! ¡Responde maldita sea! — Gritaba Pegaso lleno de furia mientras Aioros trataba levantarse de entre las olas que lo batían salvajes._

_— Se... Seiya. — Logró susurrar Aioros mientras salía del oleaje y encaraba el rostro de Pegaso. No sabía que decir._

_— ¡¿Por qué Aioros?! ¡¿Sabes que no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella?! ¡¿Lo sabes?!_

_— Claro que lo sé._

_— ¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?!_

_— Seiya... por favor... esto no se suponía que sucediera así..._

_— ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡No importa si tendría que ser así o no! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Te sobre pasaste con ella Aioros! ¡Y la única razón por la que no he dicho nada es por ella! ¡Solo por eso! ¡Pero aún me cuesta comprender porqué lo hiciste!_

_— Tú no puedes comprender... _

_— ¡Claro que lo comprendo! Sé que Saori es una mujer bella y que el simple hecho de pensar en todo lo que ha arriesgado por la humanidad te hace amarla aún más, porque a pesar de ser una diosa ella nos puso en primer lugar a nosotros los humanos, más que la exquisita vida de un dios que vive en el Olimpo. Sé que su bondad y amor es capaz de desear lo imposible por el simple hecho de estar con ella, que cada palabra que pronuncia es la más hermosa melodía a tus oídos y su sola presencia es mucho mejor que el más bello paisaje que en este planeta y en todo el universo pueda existir. Que su mirada cristalina es aún más tierna y hermosa que la más fina joya. Por que nada que se encuentre en este mundo puede ser comparado con su hermosura, con la luz de sus ojos y el amor de su corazón..._

_— Seiya... tú... — Aioros al fin comprendió cuando observó como las lágrimas de Pegaso se asomaban, porque aquellas palabras que acababa de pronunciar no fueron a propósito, porque solo fueron un pensamiento del alma que salió a flote por tanto tiempo no ver la luz, de no poder expresarlo. Seiya al fin cae de rodillas y sus dedos se pierden entre la arena. — Perdón Seiya... yo no sabía que tú... _

_— Mejor vete de aquí Aioros. — Le dijo Seiya con voz dura. — Los dioses se encargaran de castigarte, a fin de cuentas esto no me concierne a mí, un simple... caballero de bronce... ahora vete..._

__— Seiya, sé que tal vez no es el momento correcto. — Susurra Miho después de un rato. — Pero me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

Seiya levanta la mirada y repara en la sonrisa que Miho esboza para tranquilizarlo. Le sonríe mientras ella le limpia las lágrimas. Entonces piensa en lo que hace y dice. Ya debería dejar de pensar en si mismo.

— Yo también me alegro por eso Miho.

* * *

**Nda: **EL HECHO de que Miho aparezca en el fic no significa que Seiya se va a olvidar de Saori y se va ir feliz y campante con Miho, PERO tampoco significa lo contrario. En lo personal me molestan un poquito los fics donde Seiya se va con Saori y solo regresa para decirle a Miho que como amigos y ella llore y llore por allá mientras Seiya muy campante y feliz con Saori. Aunque claro, tampoco me gustan mucho los fics en donde la situación es al revés, Seiya deja a Saori por Miho y la diosa chille y chille por allá (aunque ella tiene más pretendientes que Miho) Sin embargo de estos fics he visto pocos, de hecho, casi nada. Planeo ser justa con todos mis personajes en esta historia. Aunque claro, el final será extraño jaja, será como el capítulo de Malcom el de en medio donde Hall tenía que decidirse entre desconectar o dejar conectado a uno de sus vecinos. Jaja así será! XD jeje. Nah, no se crean, pronto sabrán que sucederá. Perdón si me tardé un poquito más que el anterior, pero el romance no se me da mucho jeje creo que ya lo notaron xD

¡Saludos!


	4. Yo habría

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios.**

_**Capítulo 3: "Yo habría dejado"**_

* * *

_El futuro que el destino decide para nosotros nunca va a ser fácil. Mucho menos el tuyo y el mío. Existen cosas que se nos están prohibidas, pero siempre son esos motivos por los cuales peleamos. Tomamos las fuerzas necesarias para seguir viviendo, para obtener todo aquello que anhelamos con tanto ahínco: el ser libres._

* * *

— _No soy digno… no, no lo soy… no soy digno… no puedo serlo._

— _Porqué Athena siempre ha dado todo por mí, yo le hice pasar problemas innecesarios. _

— _Yo tengo la culpa de esto, solo yo. Debo remediarlo, debo hacerlo. _

Aioros se revolvía nervioso en su cama y entre sueños constantemente se repetía y repite todos los errores que cometió. Suda nervioso por las ansía de arreglar todo de una vez.

— _Aioros por favor… no lo hagas…— La diosa derramó algunas lágrimas mientras que el castaño la recostaba en su sillón. — Por favor…_

Al final no lo soportó y despertó cansado y con la respiración cortada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de razonar en su situación.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Aioria entró a la habitación y lo notó extraño.

— No, nada, todo bien Aioria. — Responde el Aquero.

— Tú no acostumbras a despertar tan tarde.

— Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

— Bueno, no te tardes en bajar o todos se acabaran el desayuno y no te dejarán nada. Lo digo por experiencia. — Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

— Sí, ahora voy. — Aioros también le sonríe. Dicho esto el León dorado salió de la habitación.

El caballero dorado de Sagitario se queda solo en la habitación. Mira por la ventana. A fuera, Shiryu y Shunrei están sentados a espaldas del castaño en una banca. Mirando el cielo de mañana. Shiryu tímidamente toma la mano de ella, y ella sonrojada vuelve la mirada hacía él, le sonríe.

Aioros no quiere llorar más. Pero sabe que posiblemente nunca tendrá a alguien para él.

Ha pensado en esta situación durante varios días y ya no quiere pensar. Ya no quiere torturarse a sí mismo. Él nunca pidió ser devuelto a la vida.

Ama a Athena. La ama por ser ella. Y por su amor dará todo por ella.

Siempre quiso a Seiya como un hermano pequeño. Tal vez no tanto como ama a Aioria, pero siempre lo apreció. Pegaso fue su apoyo en su readaptación en el Santuario.

¿Cómo olvidar aquel día soleado en donde Seiya con una sonrisa lo invitó a un partido de futbol? Y es que siempre fue así. Aquel caballero que también es digno de la armadura de Sagitario, nunca lo olvidó y siempre lo tenía en cuenta para todo. Se preocupaba por él. Y Aioros lo único que quiere es que Seiya sea feliz, que Athena sea feliz.

— Seiya… Athena… — Un par de lágrimas surcan al fin sus ojos. El día es nublado, se siente tan frío. Nada es como solía ser. — Yo habría… — Aprieta los dientes. — Yo… habría…

Un sollozo, el primero. Y ha decidido que aquella ocasión, será la última en la que llorará. ¿No fue siempre el amor de Athena y Pegaso? Y él nunca estuvo ahí.

Se limpia unas lágrimas. Toma una hoja de papel, un lápiz. Escribe.

"_Yo habría…"_

Más lágrimas. Su mano siente debilidad con cada letra, con cada palabra.

"_Yo habría dejado el mundo…"_

Tantos pensamientos se arremolinan en su interior. Su corazón se resquebraja cada vez más.

Después de unos minutos termina su escrito y lo contempla. Lo lee una y otra vez, al final se convence. Porque ya ha tomado esa decisión. Y espera Aioria sea capaz de perdonarle una vez más.

Dobla la hoja y la guarda en su bolsillo. Solloza todo lo que puede hasta que sucumba el dolor. Ya se ha hecho a la idea. Ya está decidido. Su vida es para Athena.

Aioros sale de la habitación y camina por los pasillos. Quiere encontrar a Seiya. Tiene que hablar con él. Lo busca en las habitaciones, en las estancias, en el vestíbulo, en el patio de atrás. No lo encuentra. Pasan varios minutos así.

Sale de la mansión, camina por la calle. Piensa tanto, cansado y agotado ya. ¿Es un cobarde? Posiblemente sí, posiblemente no.

El Orfanato.

Ahí está Seiya, tratando de sonreír mientras juega con Makoto y los demás niños. Aioros lo mira desde el barandal que pone límites al patio de juego del Orfanato. Sonríe. ¿Por qué la inocencia se esfumó tan pronto?

Aquel día como ningún otro se había sentido tan viejo, tan olvidado, tan perdido.

Miho mira a Aioros. Teme por que la sonrisa de Seiya se borre de su rostro al verlo. Pero es tarde, y Pegaso ya no sonríe. Lo mira a lo lejos. Les dice a los niños que el partido se suspende.

Miho contempla como Seiya se dirige a hablar con Aioros. Teme por su seguridad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Para qué? No necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no hay nada de qué hablar.

Seiya da vuelta y se dirige con los niños para retomar el partido. Aioros lo mira con tristeza y nostalgia.

— Yo solo vine a decirte — Menciona antes de que Seiya se aleje del todo.

Pegaso se detiene.

— Lo siento mucho Seiya.

— Pedir disculpas no solucionará nada. — Seiya le da la espalda a Sagitario. Aioros lo mira y le sonríe una última vez.

— Lo sé, perdón por todos los inconvenientes.

Su voz es suave, y se oye tan lejana. Aioros cierra los ojos y se va de ahí.

Al regresar a la mansión, antes de abrir la puerta suspira. Es como si no pudiera respirar. Pero se arma de valor, no es momento de titubear.

Abre la puerta de la enorme mansión. Y ahí están todos. Los caballeros dorados lo esperan y lo miran con incomprensión. Aioria con tristeza y aún no creyendo lo que sucede.

Dohko es el primero en acercarse.

— Aioros. Saga… él nos ha informado sobre la situación, sobre ti y Athena. — Pronuncia Dohko con temor, desea que lo que está por decir sea incierto y una simple mentira. Que haya sido una ilusión de Saga y era solo una falsedad.

Aioros lo mira con el rostro triste. Recuerda a la perfección todo.

— _Saga por favor tienes que hacerlo._

— _¡No Aioros! ¡Es imposible lo que me pides que haga! ¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero volver a lastimarte! _

— _Me lastimarás si no lo haces… por favor… he tomado esta decisión… además, quiero que llegado el momento, le entregues esto a Seiya. — En ese instante el Arquero sacó la nota que había guardado en su bolsillo y se la entregó a Saga. — Confío en ti. _

_Con lágrimas en los ojos Saga la tomó y de inmediato lo abrazo con fuerza. Con mucho miedo a perderlo. Aioros se rindió a su abrazo. Y después de eso salió de la mansión en dirección al Orfanato. _

— Se te acusa de querer tomar a Athena sin su permiso. — Concluyó Dohko temiendo por la respuesta de Sagitario. Pero el caballero dorado no dice nada.

— ¡¿Verdad que no lo hiciste Aioros?! — Pregunta Aioria lleno de miedo. Está asustado y no sabe que creer. Algunas lágrimas se asoman a sus mejillas.

— Aioria…

— ¿Qué sucedió Aioros? — Pregunta Milo con voz temerosa.

— Sabes… que sí esto es verdad… entonces serás condenado… condenado a muerte. — Continua Shaka con la mirada baja.

— ¡Pero no tenemos pruebas de que la acusación es verdadera! — Objeta de inmediato Aioria.

— Las tenemos. — Responde Saga y todos lo miran con miedo. Géminis baja la mirada. — Yo y Seiya los vimos… esto fue lo que sucedió:

_Días atrás, en el Santuario de Athena. Saga conversa con Seiya. Ambos se dirigen a Sagitario y de pronto el cosmos abatido de la diosa los alarmó. _

_Más lágrimas, más dolor y el primer beso. _

_Entreabrieron el cuarto de Aioros y ocultaron sus cosmos. Oyeron suplicar a la diosa a que se detuviera. En el sofá, la posó por debajo suyo. Y Aioros continuaba con sus caricias, haciéndola derramar más lágrimas. _

— _Por favor Aioros…_

_Cuando Athena advirtió la presencia de dos de sus caballeros de inmediato encendió su cosmos, provocándoles la perdida de la memoria a corto plazo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que la vieran en ese estado, tan embarazoso. _

_Seiya salió corriendo y Saga se quedó estupefacto. _

— ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! — Aioria no lo podía creer.

— Es verdad. — Declara al fin el arquero.

— Aioros…

— Entonces lo aceptas. No queda más que decir. — Dohko trata de ser duro, aunque por dentro le duela. — Por querer tomar a Athena y ponerla en vergüenza, tú uno de sus caballeros, Aioros de Sagitario, serás condenado a muerte por nosotros, los demás caballeros.

El arquero baja la mirada. El momento por fin ha llegado.

Seiya camina por las calles de Japón, camina en la playa en compañía de Miho. Sin embargo, de pronto Saga se topa en su camino, envuelto en su manto dorado. No dice nada y Seiya lo mira confundido.

— Aioros quería que lo leyeras.

Y le extiende la pequeña nota. Por momentos Seiya se pregunta si es necesario leerla. Pero Miho está a su lado y le sonríe. Y sabe que ella lo aliviará.

Entonces desdobla el papel y lee:

"_Yo habría dejado el mundo sangrante, con tal de ayudar a un amor como el tuyo"._

**Nda: ¡Próximo capi se aclarará todo!**

¡Nos leemos! Y por favor, no piensen mal de Aioros, es más noble de lo que creen.


	5. Miedo

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios.**

_**Capítulo 4: Miedo**_

* * *

"_Como una flecha, clavándose cada vez más dentro de tu corazón, resquebrajándolo. Aquel corazón noble que vio por los demás más que por sí mismo y, que lo único que buscaba era solo afecto. ¿Cuándo fue que la herida llegó a ser tan profunda?"_

* * *

— ¡Milo, Afrodita, tienen que dejarme entrar!

Aioria forcejea ante el santo de Escorpio y Piscis quienes lo retienen por la fuerza. A fuera de la mansión, todos los caballeros dorados tratan de calmar al León. A dentro, Dohko y Aioros permanecen solos.

El Arquero está sentado en un sofá, mirando al suelo, con ojos perdidos. Frente a él la armadura de Libra esta fuera de su caja de Pandora, y ahí, todas las armas de libra esperan a ser usadas en él.

— ¡Aioria tienes que calmarte!

Marín quién había presenciado la escena junto con Shina y los demás caballeros de plata y bronce, toma el rostro del León. Pero él solo puede mirar esa máscara de metal.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Si no hago nada matarán a mi hermano! — Grita Aioria al borde de la histeria.

— Tranquilo, por ahora Dohko no puede actuar aún. Primero se tiene que saber la versión de los hechos desde el punto de vista Athena.

— ¡Es verdad! — Dice Shaka y Aioria lo mira al igual que todos los caballeros. — Para saber si esto se ha hecho contra su voluntad, tiene que ser la misma Athena quién afirme los hechos y a su vez el castigo. — Continúa el santo de Virgo.

— Athena…

— Así que por ahora Aioros estará bien. Solo será hasta que Athena afirme esta acusación cuando Dohko pondrá fin a todo esto.

— **X —**

Shion suspira con pesar y se dirige hacia la recámara de Athena. Detrás del dosel ahí esta ella, recostada en su cama de piedra. El santo pope la mira con temor, Dohko le había informado la situación que se estaba viviendo en la mansión por medio de su cosmos. Y es ahora cuando el patriarca tiene que investigar qué fue lo que sucedió.

— Señorita Athena.

La mese un poco. Sabe que es una falta de cortesía, pero no puede esperar más tiempo.

Ella abre los ojos con lentitud y al mirar al santo pope frunce un poco el ceño, extrañada.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shion?

— Sí. Lo que estoy por decirle es muy importante y quiero que me hable con la verdad. Así que por favor, siéntese.

Saori lo mira, aún desconcertada. Hace lo que él dice y se sienta en la piedra tan gélida como aquel día. Y el antiguo caballero de Aries la mira con preocupación.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Shion? — Cuestiona Saori al observar la mirada llena de azoro que reflejan las orbes magentas del Patriarca.

— Athena, diga la verdad. — Shion siente que no puede mirarla a los ojos. — ¿Qué sucedió, entre el caballero dorado de Sagitario Aioros, y usted?

Saori abre los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato rehúye la mirada de los ojos de Shion. Se queda callada por un momento. Entonces el Padre se sienta a su lado y la mira con preocupación.

— Por favor señorita Athena… usted tiene que decirlo… si no dice la verdad… Aioros él…

— Él nunca trato de lastimarme. — Dice Saori interrumpiéndolo. Shion frunce el ceño algo extrañado, ella prosigue. — Y entre nosotros no sucedió nada.

— Athena no mienta. Debe decirme la verdad, aún siendo diosa, esta clase de tratos deben ser castigados contra su voluntad si es así.

— No comprendes Shion. — Entonces Saori lo mira y sus ojos están rojizos. — Aioros no trató nunca de hacerme daño. Tienes que creer en mí.

Aunque la diosa sienta deseos de llorar su mirada es dura y firme. El pope se da cuenta de eso.

— Sí no fue así… entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella respira una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Las palabras que esta por pronunciar no son sencillas y ella lo sabe.

— Todo esto tiene que ver con mi decisión. Sobre irme de aquí, sobre destruir al santuario.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Hace dos años Shion. — Saori lo mira a los ojos. — Cuando la guerra santa terminó, para poder traerlos de regreso a ustedes mis caballeros, tuve que hacer un trato con mi padre.

— ¿Zeus?

— Así es.

— **X ****—**

— ¿Qué significa esto Saga? — Seiya levanta la vista del papel a los ojos verdes de Saga, extrañado ante todo esto.

— No logras recordar nada ¿Verdad?

— ¿Recordar? ¿De qué hablas?

— Sobre lo que sucedió aquel día. Entre Athena y Aioros.

— No tienes porqué repetirlo. Lo sé todo. Sé que seguramente algo sucedió. Lo recuerdo. — Seiya da vuelta, Miho lo mira con tristeza. La voz de Saga llega a sus oídos.

— Pero no recuerdas todo ¿Verdad?

— ¿Recordar?

— Así es, recordar todo.

— ¡Recuerdo todo lo necesario Saga! — Entonces Seiya frunce el ceño y se dirige hacia él molesto. — ¡Y no tienes por qué repetirlo! ¡Sé lo que sucedió! ¡Tú y yo los vimos! ¡¿A caso también lo sabes?! ¡¿Aioros te lo dijo?! — Pregunta molesto y Saga frunce el ceño.

— No, él no me dijo nada. Pero son más que obvios tus sentimientos hacía Athena. ¡Y me parece imposible creer cómo es que aún no te das cuenta del sacrificio que Aioros está haciendo por tratar de hacerte feliz a ti y a Athena!

— ¡¿Sacrificio?! — Ante estas palabras Seiya se indigna. — ¡¿A lo que Aioros hizo se le puede llamar sacrificio?! ¡¿En qué clase de situación a algo como esto se le puede llamar sacrificio?! ¡El tratar de tomar a Athena no es ningún sacrificio!

— ¡Claro que lo es! — Responde Saga algo molesto por la terquedad que está mostrando el Pegaso. En ese instante, las olas del mar se tornan más violentas y algunas gotas de lluvia comienzan a hacer su aparición. — ¡Solo que eres tan terco que tu necedad no te permite ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?! ¡No te creí tan estúpido! ¡Pero solo estas ahí para llorar, para mirar tu propio sufrimiento, en vez de pensar en el sufrimiento de Aioros o el de la misma Athena!

Ante estas palabras Seiya no soporta más y lanza un golpe a la mejilla de Saga. Caen en la arena húmeda, sigue encestando golpes en su rostro. Seiya está molesto y otra vez con esas estúpidas ganas de llorar. Algunas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos y rosan las mejillas de Saga. La sangre escurre de su boca y estas se mezclan con el líquido carmesí.

— ¡No me importa cómo me llames! ¡No podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión, no trates de encubrirlo! — Espeta Seiya furioso. Otra vez la rabia ciega su juicio.

— ¡Seiya, detente! — Grita Miho angustiada. Eso temía tanto, porque ella sabía sobre los sentimientos del Pegaso hacía su diosa. Sabía que el amor de su amigo podría llegar a ser tanto, que cualquier mención sobre este podría causar cualquier arrebato de cólera por parte de Seiya. Miho quiere llorar, odia, en verdad odia ver en ese estado a Seiya. — ¡Detente, este no eres tú!

— ¡¿Es solo porqué te sientes culpable verdad?! ¡Solo porque quieres quedar bien con Aioros después de lo que le hiciste, que tratas de encubrirlo, haciéndolo ver heroico como siempre! ¡¿Verdad?! — De nuevo Seiya no sabe lo que dice. La furia le corroe el juicio.

Saga se enfurece por las palabras que Seiya pronunció. Pero sabe que en cierta manera es verdad.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! — Y ante eso detiene el puño de Seiya que nuevamente trataba de golpearle el rostro.

Pegaso aprieta los dientes, trata de no sollozar.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡Dime porqué Saga! ¡¿Por qué Aioros hizo todo esto?! — Seiya lo mira con ojos nublados. Su voz se quiebra cada vez más.

— ¡Lo hizo porque Athena te ama! — En ese instante Saga coloca una mano en la cabeza de Seiya y enciende su cosmos.

— **X —**

— No entiendo Athena. ¿Qué tiene que ver su soberano padre en todo esto? — Shion está confundido. Mira el semblante de Saori. Nerviosa, y con angustia reflejada en su rostro.

— Cuando me reuní con mi padre en el Olimpo, para poder traerlos de regreso tuve que hacer un trato. Al parecer mi padre ya no cree en mí como antes lo hacía.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Verás Shion. Hace dos años, mi padre y yo tuvimos una conversación muy importante. Y al parecer él no acepta lo que hoy soy.

— ¿Lo que hoy es?

— Sí. Él lo dijo así. De esa manera. Porque ya no podía creer que yo fuese su hija.

— _Padre._

— _¡No vuelvas a llamarme así humana! __— Espetó molesto el dios del trueno. — Tú no eres Athena. Nada con lo que fuiste, con lo que naciste, nada de eso veo en ti._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _¿En cuál momento te has convertido en lo que hoy eres? No puedo creer, que mi hija estuviese dispuesta a dar su vida de una manera tan miserable por la humanidad. Tú siendo una diosa, siendo MI hija, ¡¿te atreviste a arrodillarte ante Hades?! ¡¿Te atreviste a ofrecer tu vida?! ¡¿Es esa la manera en como peleas por la justicia?! ¡¿Dónde está la diosa que peleó feroz contra Poseidón, aquella diosa a la cual todos los guerreros acudían a pedir consejo?! ¡¿Es un consejo sabio el arrodillarse y pedir clemencia?! ¿Quién eres tú?_

— _Padre, sabes que he protegido la tierra con todo, ¡Ese fue el cargo que se me encomendó! ¡¿No es así?! ¡Y lo he cumplido, he librado y vencido batalla tras batalla junto a mis caballeros! ¡¿Y aún así te atreves a juzgar la manera en que lo he logrado?! ¡¿Qué caso tiene cuestionarse la forma en que se dieron todas aquellas batallas si a fin de cuenta mis caballeros y yo salimos victoriosos?!_

— _¡¿Pero dónde está tu sabiduría Athena?! ¡¿Por qué tendrías que llamarte de otra forma?! Además… — Zeus le dio la espalda por completo decepcionado. — ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas atrevido a enamorarte de un humano?!_

_Saori palideció y abrió sus ojos por completo al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Zeus. Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su padre prosiguiera._

— _Tú… ¿Quién te ha dicho…?_

— _Soy el dios que rige sobre el cielo. El primero en el Olimpo. ¿Crees que no me enteraría de tu amor hacía uno de tus caballeros? ¿Dónde está tu justicia? ¿No era el amor de Athena para todos sus caballeros de igual forma? ¿Dónde está tu sabiduría?_

— _Padre…_

— _Es por esa razón que me niego a traer de regreso a tus caballeros a la vida. — Zeus suspiró por un momento y cerró los ojos. Después se dirigió a Athena y le tomó por el hombro. — El mismo oráculo que predijo tu nacimiento predijo que tú te enamorarías de un caballero de tu orden. Aquel caballero que viste una armadura dorada. Y aquel amor que le profesarás llegará a ser destructivo. Aún cuando la batalla contra Hades haya terminado en esta era, si un amor como el tuyo llegase a realizarse las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Y tú misma llevarías al mundo que tanto te has esmerado a proteger, a la destrucción. ¿La razón? Es sencilla, el amor cegaría todo tu juicio. Verías más por aquel caballero, te importaría más su bienestar que el bienestar de toda la humanidad._

— _¡Esa no es ninguna razón! ¡Todos mis caballeros merecen ser vueltos a la vida!_

— _¿A sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— _¡No comprendes! ¡Yo no dejaré de amar a mis caballeros! ¡Ellos han dado sus vidas por mí! ¡Por la tierra!_

— _Sí todos ellos han actuado así ¿Por qué solo uno se merece todo tu amor?_

— _No comprendes padre. — Saori no sabía qué hacer. Ella sabía que amaba a uno de sus caballeros. A Seiya. Sí, era verdad que se había enamorado de él. Pero aquel caballero que se había ganado su amor no estaba entre los caballeros que habían caído. Y ellos no merecían estar así, cuando todo lo que hicieron en su vida fue el servir a Athena. — No puedes predecir el futuro y el destino es algo que se puede cambiar si se tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que mis palabras son verdaderas._

_Zeus la miró meditativo. Después cerró sus ojos y de nuevo le dio la espalda para regresar a su trono. Cuando al fin estuvo sentado, permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos más. Saori lo contempló callada y así permaneció hasta que este habló una vez más._

— _De acuerdo. Volveré a tus caballeros a la vida. Pero antes de eso, tienes que hacer una promesa conmigo. — Zeus la miró con ojos fijos y ásperos. — Dentro de dos años permanecerás con ellos, estarás con ellos. Y como pago por mi generosidad me entregarás la vida, no es más, me entregarás el alma del caballero que se ha robado toda tu atención. Cuando eso suceda yo lo tomaré. Pero si no deseas entregar el alma de tu caballero, o, sí es verdad que eres sabia, regresarás al Olimpo conmigo. — El dios todopoderoso cerró sus ojos y levantó la mirada. — Demuéstrame que sigues siendo la diosa de la sabiduría. Ya puedes retirarte._

— _Lo haré padre._

— Yo quería demostrarle a mi padre que podría vencer a todas sus predicciones. Pero la verdad es que llegó un momento en que ya no supe cómo reaccionar. — Dos lágrimas, ojos titilantes, la voz de Saori se quiebra. — Estaba desesperada, y sí no hacía nada seguramente mi padre se llevaría el alma de Seiya y la encerraría o peor aún ¡La destruiría por siempre!

— Pero señorita Athena… su padre mencionó que ese caballero vestía ropajes dorados. ¿Por qué deberíamos creer que se trata de Seiya?

— ¿Por qué más Shion? Cuando Aioros murió y Seiya estuvo en peligro, la armadura de Sagitario lo auxilió, porque sabe que Seiya también es digna de ella. Además… — Un ligero sonrojo. — Se trata sobre Seiya… llamame egoísta Shion, pero es verdad. Me enamoré de Seiya. — Al final no lo soporta y rompe en llanto, sus manos cubren su rostro. Esta avergonzada. Pero Shion solo la mira paternalmente, con ternura y a la vez tristeza.

— Señorita Athena…

— Cuando todos ustedes mis caballeros volvieron a la vida, Aioros me demostró ser un gran amigo y digno de confianza. Y yo sabía que el tiempo que mi padre había trazado estaba por cumplirse. Por esta razón decidí acudir a él, quería su consejo. No se lo dije a Seiya porqué tenía miedo de cómo lo fuese a tomar. A todo esto. — Dice Saori en medio de lamentos. — Y la razón por la que Aioros hizo lo que hizo fue solo para marcarse, porque así sabría mi padre sobre que caballero se trataba, sabría a quién llevarse. Aioros lo hizo porque quería que yo fuese feliz. Pero mi felicidad no se debe sobreponer ante la felicidad de mis caballeros. Tenía miedo y aún lo tengo Shion. Es por eso que decidí regresar al Olimpo. Prefiero irme y dejarlos hacer sus vidas a que continúen peleando por mí y sufriendo por mi causa.

— ¿Qué quiere decir Athena? — Shion la mira sorprendido.

— Sí Shion, mi padre aceptó una tregua con todos los dioses por el bienestar de la tierra si yo volvía a ocupar mi puesto en el Olimpo.

— No Athena, no entendió a mi pregunta. — En ese instante Shion la abrazo contra su pecho. Saori abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero su calidez le extiende cierta seguridad. — Nosotros somos sus caballeros porque así lo hemos decidido. El dar nuestra vida por usted realmente nos vuelve felices. Está bien que sienta miedo, que sienta desesperación. A fin de cuentas a pesar de ser una diosa ha logrado demostrar un lado humano tan cálido. No importa lo que haya sucedido en un pasado ni las decisiones que haya tomado, porque no todas serán correctas. Sin embargo, el aprender de sus errores es necesario, porque es ahí donde crece su sabiduría. Aún estamos a tiempo. Debe demostrarle a su padre lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de todos estos siglos ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?

Saori levanta vista y repara en la mirada cargada de ternura de Shion. Este seca sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

— ¿Lo sabe?

— Sí, — Sonríe. — Demostrarle que a pesar de estar grabado en las estrellas, el destino puede cambiar si uno tiene la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo.

— Así se dice. — Shion la mira. — Entonces, para que ninguno de sus caballeros muera, debemos decirle a Dohko sobre su decisión.

— ¿Dohko?

— Así es. Él me comunicó que Aioros confesó el tratar de haberla tomado para él mismo.

— Lo hizo para que mi padre tomará su alma… — Saori abre los ojos sorprendida. — ¡Shion, debemos evitar que Dohko trate de castigarlo!

— Tranquila señorita Athena. Dohko no hará nada hasta que usted le diga que hacer.

En ese instante el cielo se oscureció por completo. Una enorme nube, la tormenta está por llegar. Un trueno mortífero resuena en el Santuario.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta el pope intrigado. Shion se separa de ella de inmediato.

— Mi padre al fin ha llegado. — Sentencia Saori y a decir verdad no sabía que esperar de esa situación.

— **X —**

Saga ya le ha comunicado todo a Seiya y este está consternado. Sentado en la arena Seiya se lleva unas manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

— ¿Ahora recuerdas la conversación que sostuvieron Athena y Aioros antes de que te atrevieras a entrar a la habitación?

— ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso? — Pregunta Seiya confundido.

— Porque en ese instante Athena elevó su cosmos para causarte perdida de la memoria a corto plazo. Ella más que nadie quería que tú no te enteraras de esto. Pero ahora ya sabes porque Aioros actuó como actuó. El trata de dar su vida para que seas feliz y ahora solo está esperando a que Dohko acabe con su vida para poner fin a tu calvario. Tal vez ahora puede estar muerto. ¿Te das cuenta?

— No… no puede ser. — En ese instante un enorme trueno azotó la costa. Seiya tomó a Miho y junto a Saga escaparon de ahí porque las olas se tornaron más feroces y salvajes. La tormenta se ha tornado más indómita y feroz. Y esto solo quiere decir una cosa. Seiya deja a Saga a lado de Miho y corre hacía la mansión.

Aioros aún permanece sentado con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Dohko lo mira, esperando a la decisión de Athena, pero de pronto un enorme trueno resuena en la mansión y para cualquier pensamiento de los caballeros que están afuera, haciéndolos respingar.

Aioros desvía la vista hacía la ventana y después cierra los ojos. Agacha el cuello, porque a su lado ya se encuentra Dohko, con la espada de Libra, apuntando a su cuello. El caballero dorado no tiene sentido del tiempo ni razón, no sabe lo que hace. Esta en un trance y su única orden es asesinar al Santo de Sagitario. Así lo ha decretado el dios de los cielos, aún en contra de su voluntad.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Rápido! — Grita Seiya quien se abre pasó entre la multitud de caballeros que están a fuera de la mansión.

— ¿Qué sucede Seiya? — Preguntaron varios presentes. Pero Pegaso no se detuvo a responder, no había tiempo.

Dohko levanta la espada hacía el techo, Seiya trata de entrar a la mansión pero está cerrada con llave, en ese instante el caballero de libra baja la espada que apunta hacía el cuello de Aioros de una manera veloz. Seiya abre la entrada con sus meteoros Pegaso y entra. El tiempo parece denso y se detiene. Todo es cuestión de segundos. Las gotas carmesí, el dolor y la incertidumbre. La manera en que el sino juega con sus sentimientos, la angustia y las decisiones tomadas.

— ¡No, Aioros!

Continuará…


	6. ¿Cual es la verdad?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios.**

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Cuál es la verdad?**_

* * *

"_Pero aquel sentimiento que me hizo sentirme deseosa de llorar, fue aquel que mi corazón resintió más: Odio. Aquel que te profesabas a ti mismo. Por no cumplir con todas las expectativas que tú mismo te habías impuesto. Por obligarte a callar cada uno de todos tus sentimientos, reemplazándolos por otros para demostrarte fuerte porque sabías que era tu trabajo el levantarnos a todos nosotros y el peso de nuestras acciones recaía en tus hombros aun cuando no fuese tu responsabilidad y por lo tanto, tampoco tu culpa. Te negabas a llorar cuando tu corazón lo pedía a gritos, te reprochabas mentalmente por todas las lágrimas que yo derramara, por la mirada triste que reflejaban mis ojos cuando sentía que yo ya no podía más. Ya no podía más soportar ese peso del cargo con el cual nací, cargo que tú noblemente te ofreciste a compartir conmigo aun cuando yo no te lo pidiera, pero sabías tan claramente que necesitaba. Siempre soportando todo aquel peso, aunado a mi tristeza y yo como siempre ingenua a tu sentir, tan solo preocupándome porque la guerra estaba por llegar, tanto así que no te valoré lo suficiente, ni a ti ni a tus esfuerzos. Traté de alejarte a ti y a los demás. Ya no quise verlos pelear. Y no sabía y aún no sé si cada cosa o decisión que he tomado han sido correctas. Solo espero… que en realidad, en la forma que sea y donde quiera que estés… llegues a encontrar lo que siempre anhelaste."_

* * *

_La silueta femenina se dibujó en el piso de la entrada de Sagitario. Ahí estaba ella con Niké en una mano, apoyándose en su sagrado báculo porque sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo y rompería a llorar. _

_Aioros la contempló de pie tratando de mantenerse enhiesta en la entrada trasera de su templo. Trató de extenderle confianza sonriéndole con esa manera tan peculiar muy típica de él, siempre inocente._

— _¿Sucede algo señorita Athena? _

— _Aioros… yo… — Y en la voz de Saori todo se dio a entender. Y en ese instante el Arquero dejó de sonreír. Sabía que algo no iba bien con ella. — Tengo que hablar contigo… necesito tu ayuda._

Seiya abre los ojos sorprendido. Un destello de luz inmaculada le ciega los ojos por un momento que pare ser eterno. Lo primero que ve es eso. Lo que justamente no quiere ver. Y algunas gotas de sangre carmesí llegan y se impregnan en sus plantillas calzadas. Un pequeño charco de gotas regado por el suelo, una vida ida en esas gotas, y no quiere creerlo. Cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza.

No puede ser, se dice mentalmente, es imposible que Dohko lo haya hecho, que haya matado a Aioros. Y no quiere abrir los ojos. Y ahora, ¿Todo será su culpa? ¿Este es el resultado de sus acciones? Todo por lo que ha vivido y peleado… no es merecedor de el sacrificio de un amigo, de una vida, de una nueva oportunidad. Pero… ¿Por qué Aioros? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y de nueva cuenta no quiere creer. Y aprieta los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia, al final no sabe si abrir los ojos o no y estos lloran de desesperación. Todo a su alrededor es silencio…

…o eso es lo que él cree…

Hasta que…

— Doh-Dohko… debes… ¡debes detenerte! — Dice con dificultad Shion. Sus manos sangrantes con hilillos de esas gotas carmesí que las recorren y bajan por sus palmas, por sus brazos, se derraman en el suelo. La espada de libra es demasiado fuerte que ha hecho sangrantes esas manos que la mantienen en contra de su trayectoria. El filo de la espada apunta entre los ojos magentas de Shion quien apenas con una mínima cantidad de tiempo a podido transportarse y aparecer justo a tiempo.

El caballero de Libra aprieta los dientes, frunce el ceño. Hace más fuerte la presión de su espada contra las manos de Shion. Aioros está sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos, al igual que los de Seiya cuando este al fin se ha dignado a abrirlos.

— ¡Shion! — Grita Aioros sorprendido. — Pero… ¿Cómo es…?

— ¡Deja de interponerte en mi camino! — Grita Dohko molesto. Aprieta más la espada y deshace el agarre de las manos de Shion. La presión se libera, Libra retrocede unos pasos y se coloca en posición defensiva, su espada fina en su navaja está a punto de ir directo hacía Shion. Dohko pronuncia un grito de guerra y la velocidad es grande, se dirige feroz hacía el pontífice.

— Detente Dohko.

Ese magnánimo cosmos envuelve al caballero de Libra y tras él la mano se posa sobre su hombro y es cálida, lo vuelve a la realidad y le brinda seguridad.

— Tranquilo Dohko… todo está bien.

Entonces voltea hacía atrás y ahí está Athena y le sonríe. Y su sonrisa le ha traído por completo de regreso. Cierra los ojos y los aprieta fuertemente, tratando de recordar. Y la contempla, envuelta en su divina armadura.

— Señorita Athena… Shion… Aioros… Seiya… ¿Qué sucedió?

— No sucedió nada Dohko.

— ¡Saori! — Grita Seiya alegre de verle. — ¡Aioros! — Y al fin el Pegaso puede sonreír por saber que todo está bien y suspira… porque ni el caballero de Sagitario, ni Dohko, ni Shion, ni nadie más a muerto y eso le alegra.

— Seiya, — Dice Saori y lo mira llena de preocupación. — Debes irte lejos de aquí ¡Ahora!

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero Que Dices? — Pregunta Seiya extrañado. En ese instante un horrible y mortífero trueno cae en el techo de la mansión y provoca algunos destrozos.

Un cosmos gigantesco y prepotente hace aparición a fuera de la mansión. Todos los caballeros miran con estupefacción su rostro sereno, su cosmos enorme y la seguridad y aspereza en su postura enhiesta. Todo en él irradia intranquilidad. En sus cabellos grises y rizados, en sus facciones serias y estrujantes, en sus ojos de mirada antiquísima.

— ¡Athena, sal ahora! — Su voz es fuerte y causa escalofríos. Todos los caballeros yacen en posición defensiva alrededor de él.

— ¿Qué Es Lo Que Quieres Aquí?

— Dinos ¿Ha que has venido?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Miles de interrogantes, no solo son pronunciadas, sino también pensadas. Pero ya más de uno de los presentes teme saber quién es ese ser de cosmos inigualable y no quieren creer que ahora tendrán que librar una batalla contra él… pero ¿Por qué?

— Padre. — Saori sale de la mansión y camina con pasos tardos que parecen ser eternos hacía su figura paternal. Queda frente a él y todo se vuelve solo silencio.

Seiya y Aioros miran llenos de intriga y miedo la escena desde la entrada de la mansión aún. Shion y Dohko ya han salido de la la susodicha escoltando a su diosa Athena y miran con desconfianza a Zeus.

— He venido por la vida de tu caballero lo quieras o no, Athena.

— No lo permitiré.

— Entonces ¿Vendrás de regreso al Olimpo conmigo?

— Tampoco lo haré así padre.

Zeus frunce el ceño molesto ante la afirmación de su hija y todos los presentes ahí son capaces de sentir como el cosmos aumenta su poder y fuerza que lamentablemente solo irradia ira y destemplanza. Un agudo escalofrío recorre la espalada de Athena pero aún con Niké en su mano se irgue y se mantiene firme porque sabe que todos sus caballeros dependen ahora de ella.

— Padre, debes entender que esta es mi vida aquí en la tierra. Que estas personas que vez aquí presentes son mis caballeros y por ellos he decidido quedarme aquí. No ofrendaré la vida de ninguno de ellos para ser feliz… sin embargo tampoco ofrendaré mi propia felicidad para tu satisfacción. Aún no comprendo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? — Zeus ríe con ganas de partir la tierra en dos. Sus risas van acordes con varios truenos que caen y nublan el cielo. La mira de nuevo con seriedad. Una tempestuosa calamidad esta próxima y eso Athena lo sabe. Un mal presentimiento, pero siempre ha sido así la forma en que el sino juega con los sentimientos.

Un trueno fatal hace aparición en la mano de Zeus y tan pronto tiene control sobre él lo arroja con la poca distancia que hay entre su hija y él.

Todos quedan estupefactos y la luz enceguecedora oculta la vista por momentos. Una ráfaga de viento se ha llevado la cortina de tierra esparcida.

Athena se ha cubierto con su escudo. Todo se vuelve cada vez más denso.

— ¿Cómo Te Atreves A Atacar a Athena? — Grita Seiya furioso. Aioros igual y a su vez todos sus caballeros quienes encienden sus cosmos y están próximos a atacar sino es porque Athena los ha detenido y les ha ordenado parar.

— ¡Deténganse! Deben marcharse todos ustedes de aquí. ¡Esta pelea es entre Zeus y yo! ¡Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

— Pe-pero…

— Athena.

— Saori. — Seiya la mira con preocupación y el Pegaso se aproxima hacía ella. Sin embargo Saori ya ha creado una barrera con su cosmos que solo la cubre a ella y a su padre. No obstante Seiya no pasa desapercibido que el brazo de Saori ya se halla muy lastimado y varias gotas de sangre delinean heridas en él. Ella al notar su mirada posada sobre su brazo trata de encubrirlo con su escudo.

— ¡Pero Athena! — Gritó Shion.

— ¡No podemos permitir que ustede pelee sola! — Continuó Mu.

— ¡Somos sus caballeros, y es nuestro deber combatir junto a su lado! — Prosiguió Aldebarán.

— ¡Saori, no podemos permitirnos a nosotros mismos dejarte sola en esta situación! — Dijo Shun.

— Eso es verdad, usted es nuestra diosa y es usted por la que peleamos. — Secundó June.

— Señorita Athena, ¡Simplemente no lo podemos permitir! — Dijeron Shura, y Aioros al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Es verdad! — Dijeron al unísono todos los caballeros.

— Por favor Saori… — Seiya la miro temeroso.

Saori cerró los ojos como queriendo ocultar las ganas de llorar que la inundaban de pronto. Trato de ser fuerte y sonreír. Y a continuación por medio de su pacifico y cálido cosmos les dijo.

— _Todos ustedes, mis caballeros, mis compañeros, y también mi familia… si es que me consideran digna de formar parte de ustedes… han peleado y sacrificado tanto por mí… y ha llegado el momento de que yo peleé por su bienestar. Por todo lo que me han brindado, por la felicidad que me han extendido todo este tiempo. La razón de esta pelea tal vez no tenga sentido, pero puedo asegurarles que ya nada ni nadie los lastimará… yo siempre daré todo de mi por el cariño que ha crecido en mi interior a lo largo del tiempo hacía ustedes, quienes me han protegido a lo largo de mi vida como diosa en la tierra. Comprendan que ha llegado la hora, esta batalla es solo mía, no de ustedes. Siéntanse orgullosos de sus vidas, de todo lo que han hecho, pero sin embargo…ya es suficiente. Porque la hora ya ha llegado… confíen en mí y déjenme demostrarles que yo, como la diosa de la guerra, también puedo librar mis batallas por ustedes ¡Mi deber también es protegerlos a ustedes, mis caballeros! Confíen en el hecho, de que yo también puedo ser feliz si doy mi vida a favor de ustedes. Lo único que yo deseo en estos momentos es demostrarme fuerte por y para ustedes, para que puedan vivir la vida que siempre les esperó y encuentren lo que siempre han deseado. Debo admitir que tengo miedo… pero ya es momento… de borrar ese miedo… de librar la batalla final a favor de quienes considero mis familia… comprendan que esta ha sido mi decisión y no permitiré que traten de cambiarla. Por favor… perdónenme. _

— Pero Saori… — Shiryu está sorprendido y toma a Shunrei con fuerza y la abraza. Como con miedo. Ella se refugia en sus brazos.

— Señorita Saori.. — Jabu está lleno de sopor, no puede creerlo al igual que los demás caballeros, tanto de plata, bronce y oro.

— Con qué… ¿Eso es lo que planeas Athena? Pelear contra mí… bien, tú lo has decidido. — Zeus cierra los ojos y enciende sus cosmos.

En ese momento Saga quien viene cargando a Miho llega a la entrada de las enormes rejas de la mansión y la posa con delicadeza lejos de la escena y se acerca con velocidad. Ha sentido los cosmos de todos y sabe lo que sucede.

— ¡Señorita Athena!

— ¡Seiya! — Miho lo observa frente a esa barrera de cosmos y un mal presentimiento da un vuelco al corazón de Miho. Sabe que algo malo esta por suceder, tiene miedo, su corazón late con frenesí. Corre hacía Seiya.

Todos se queda en silencio. Saori ha tratado de evitar que se acerquen todos ahí y con su cosmos poco a poco los hace retroceder.

A excepción de…

— ¡Seiya! — Miho aún contra el cosmos de Athena trata de correr hacía su amigo quien está en una completa quietud e inmovilidad al igual que Aioros. El cosmos de Zeus es grande, una cantidad infinita. Entonces el mismo se enciende y cubre a Athena, pero algo que Miho no se espera es irreversible.

Con todas sus fuerzas trata de llegar hacía Seiya y nota que Aioros sigue sin movimiento alguno. Un enorme trueno cae sobre la esfera de poder de Athena y hace que Miho caiga del estruendo. Se lastima al caer pero con tristeza y miedo observa al lugar donde antes estaban Seiya, Aioros, Athena y Zeus.

Ya no hay nadie ahí.

— **X —**

— _¿Qué sucede señorita Athena? — Preguntó Aioros cuandoa l fin estuvo frente a ella. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué su cosmos irradia esta intranquilidad? _

— _Aioros yo… no se qué hacer, estoy en un grave problema. _— _Al fin Saori se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a sollozar. El caballero de Sagitario por inercia se arrodillo a su lado para tratar de aliviarla._

— ¡No permitiré que la lastimes! — Saori trata de abrir los ojos pero sus parpados pesan. Logra escuchar la voz de Seiya y Zeus.

— ¡No creas que no sé lo que ocurre, caballero Pegaso!

Ella solo puede observar la escena por momentos. Se siente débil aún.

Están en un lugar altísimo y apartado de todo. Varias columnas se divisan, piso frío y un gran viento helado. Las baldosas se sienten por debajo de su cuerpo, esta recostada en unas escaleras duras. A lo lejos Aioros esta recostado y frente a ella Zeus y Seiya pelean.

— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

— ¡No creas que con eso lograrás vencerme!

— _Aioros ¡Amo a Seiya! ¡Lo amo! Y no sé qué hacer… mi padre…_

— _¿Su padre?_

— _¡Así es! _

— ¿Por Qué Haces Esto Zeus? ¿Por Qué No Dejas A Tu Hija Ser Feliz? — Grita Seiya respirando dificultosamente. Su corazón late con fuerza, enciende de nuevo su cosmos listo para atacar.

— Te equivocas Pegaso. Lo único que hago, es salvarla de ti.

— _Mi padre no quiere que yo entregue mi amor a un solo caballero y sé que estoy siendo egoísta por eso… pero no puedo evitarlo. Y él no me permitirá estar a su lado… _

— _Señorita Athena…_

— _Él vendrá por el alma del caballero que tiene mi amor y yo no sé qué hacer ¡Dime que hacer Aioros! _

— _¿Su padre sabe que esto trata sobre Seiya? _

— _No… él no lo sabe…_

— _Comprendo…_

— _Pero entonces… — Saori lo miró con el rostro humedecido en lágrimas. — Dime que hacer Aioros… por favor…_

— ¿Qué dices Zeus? ¿Cómo quieres protegerla? ¿Contra qué?

— Contra ti, Pegaso. Contra el estúpido amor que has logrado que mi hija te profese. Y ya sé que hacer para evitarlo… — Zeus levanta su mano derecha y su dedo índice apunta hacía el corazón de Seiya. — La secuela de la espada de Hades que dejó en tu corazón… es hora de volverla eterna y terminar con ella.

— Seiya… — Saori apenas puede abrir los ojos. Y de pronto el cosmos de Zeus se enciende abruptamente. Un trueno de la mano de Zeus en dirección hacia el corazón de Pegaso y aunque Seiya intente esquivarlo le es imposible. La velocidad del soberano dios de los cielos ya lo ha alcanzado. Y el cosmos traspasa su corazón y sale de su espalda. Seiya abre los ojos sintiéndose herido por completo. De pronto el aire le hace falta, todo se vuelve oscuro. Cae al suelo.

— ¡SEIYA! — Saori al fin ha despertado y corre hacía él, Aioros despertó por completo al sentir el cosmos de Zeus encenderse y a su vez al sentir el de Seiya desaparecer.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo Te Atreves? — Grita Aioros furioso, enciende su cosmos y comienza a pelear contra el padre de Athena.

— ¡Trueno Atómico!

— Estúpido humano. — Y con una sola mano Zeus es capaz de detener el mortal ataque del Arquero.

— Seiya… tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Tranquilo… no sucede nada… — Saori toma la mano de Seiya y enciende su cosmos para mantenerlo con energía y extenderle calidez. El Pegaso le sonríe con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

— Saori…

— ¡Bien Athena, muy bien! Mientras no sueltes su mano el seguirá con vida. Eso es inteligencia. — Dice Zeus mirando la escena, contemplando las decisiones de Athena. Pero de pronto el dios de más alto rango en el Olimpo se dirige hacía Aioros a una velocidad increíble que Sagitario ha sido incapaz de concebir. Y tan pronto se da cuenta de que Zeus ya está ahí, frente a él, tomándolo del cuello y apresándolo. Haciendo imposible el paso del aire. — Salva a tu caballero Pegaso, mientras acabo con la vida de este miserable que creyó poder engañarme.

— ¡Aioros! — Saori no sabe qué hacer. Mira a Seiya, luego hacia Aioros. Su mente se vuelve blanco, tanta es su indecisión, su frustración y miedo. ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer?

— Ve Saori, salva a Aioros. — Susurra Seiya mientras le sonríe, y la de mirada cristalina lo mira con temor y ojos que se han vuelto cascadas de cristales y sal.

— Seiya, yo no quiero perderte…

— No puedes dejar que lo destruya…

— ¡Ma-maldito! — Logra susurrar Aioros mientras toma con ambas manos la muñeca de Zeus, trata de deshacer el agarre pero sus esfuerzos son vanos. Zeus frunce el ceño y aplica más presión. Aioros está a punto de morir.

— Saori… sálvalo… y salva tu felicidad…

— ¡Pero Seiya! — Grita ella al borde del colapso. Una irremediable y desalentadora sensación la recorren por completo.

— Demuéstrale a tu padre quien eres tú… — Y Seiya mueve los labios cada vez más inaudibles. El más extraño gesto en sus labios ha quedado por pronunciar. Y su tez se vuelve pálida. Y dos lágrimas surgen de sus ojos cuales perlas preciosas. Porque el Pegaso esta ahí, y ella también.

Saori asiente con un sollozo ahogado.

— Te amo Seiya… — Y con dolor suelta su mano.

Y en ese preciso instante todo se volvió oscuro. Y las iris de un precioso café cuales son posesiones de Seiya se ennegrecen y se pierden en la oscuridad eterna. Y sus labios ya no pronuncian palabras. Su sonrisa jamás volverá a ser presencia de tiempos hermosos.

Saori se levanta con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero en esos momentos es presa de una furia irremediable. Toma a Niké, toma a su fiel escudo. Su cosmos se vuelve infinito, tanto que hace sorprender a Zeus quien suelta a Aioros y la mira, sorprendido. Sin embargo sus ojos vuelven a tomar sosiego.

— Padre ¡Esto! ¡ESTO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!

**Nda: ¡A próximos capítulos de que esta locura acabe! Próximo capi, la pelea de Athena vs Zeus! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Y gracias por sus reviews, especialmente a mi nuevo lector, Pegaso Seiya, muchas gracias! :D me alegra que te guste. Y solo diré que muchas sorpresas esperan al cap que sigue… o tal vez no… jaja o tal vez hasta sea el último XD ¡Saludos a todos! **


	7. Primavera en colores de Invierno

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

El más extraño gesto en tus labios.

_**Capítulo 6: Primavera en colores de Invierno**_

"_No quería, por que en aquel momento, más que nuca, necesitabas de mi fuerza para salir adelante. Jamás en mi vida como en aquel instante me había sentido así de débil e impotente, por no sentirme capaz de aliviar todo ese mar de sentimientos, del dolor, del miedo, de la incertidumbre, de la tristeza, del odio… Todos aquellos sentimientos que me transmitió tu corazón. Porque era como entrar en aquella calurosa primavera para después pasar en aquel gélido invierno de tu interior"._

Ya lo sabe.

Ha sentido su cosmos desvanecerse.

Ha tomado una decisión,

la cual puede costarle todo.

Su lealtad. Sus ideales. Su vida.

No debería,

no tiene razones para hacerlo.

Es como si nada de lo que es él…

_existiese._

…_Nada…_

— **X ****—**

Saori se ha limpiado algunas lágrimas. Zeus se mantiene algunos pasos distante a ella. Aioros está en el suelo y tose, apenas ha podido recuperar el aire a tiempo.

La mirada que Saori y Zeus sostienen es dura, firme, desafiante. Como si hablaran una eternidad a través de sus iris. Zeus frunce el ceño, el cosmos de Saori se ha encendido de inmediato. Sin poder hacer nada Aioros y Seiya se ven envueltos en una esfera de cálido cosmos. Aioros mira a Saori sorprendido, suplicándole con la mirada, diciéndole, no lo hagas, no permitiré que pelees sola, pero ella le ha sonreído y ahora no hay nada que Aioros pueda hacer porque de inmediato tanto él como Seiya han desaparecido de ahí.

Zeus sonríe, mira a Saori.

— Ahora no tienes a ninguno de mis caballeros con los que puedas atacarme. Esta pelea es entre tú y yo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Zeus, este comienza a caminar alrededor de Saori, ella no deja de mirarlo, el ceño fruncido. La diosa de la guerra toma con más firmeza a Niké, carga su escudo, su armadura. Su cosmos se enciende.

— ¿Crees que es justo? — Interroga de pronto Zeus.

Saori amplia los ojos, lo mira extrañada y sin darse cuenta de un movimiento rápido Zeus yace detrás de ella, tanto que puede sentir su calma respiración por encima de ella. Entonces Zeus susurra a su hija.

— Yo no lo creo. — En ese instante Saori recibe un golpe en la nuca y pierde el conocimiento.

— **X —**

Fue algo repentino. Todos aún estaban en el patio de la mansión, con una enorme interrogante. Y de pronto un nuevo destello de luz, enceguece sus ojos por momentos. Y ante ellos ahí estaban, Aioros, el caballero dorado de Sagitario.

— ¡Hermano! — El primero en correr y abrazarlo fue Aioria, aún cuando no lo pudiese ver ya sabía que era él. Aioros da un respigo, pero sonríe.

— ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! — Exclama Shura, y de pronto todos los santos de Athena se aproximan a él y una lluvia de preguntas se cierne sobre Aioros.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Dónde está Athena?

— ¿Y Seiya?

— ¿Qué pasó con Zeus?

— ¿Dónde están?

Aioros no ha tenido tiempo de responder. Un grito de auxilio resuena desde dentro de la mansión. Todos parpadean ante desgarradora pedida de auxilio y se adentran. Ahí, en el pasillo que daba a la izquierda del vestíbulo, en la sala, recostado con delicadeza en un sillón esta él. Estaba Pegaso, y Miho arrodillada a su lado, llorando por sentir su piel tiesa, por sentir el álgido rose de su mano, no queriendo creer lo que ante sus ojos se presenta.

— Seiya… — Dijo June cuando llegó junto con los demás caballeros. Ya ninguno de ellos logra sentir la presencia de Pegaso, aún cuando lo vean ahí, recostado, como si solo estuviera durmiendo, descansando, después de una larga partida de Futbol en el orfanato, de haber corrido por las mañanas, de haber hecho una broma a Aioria y este lo persiguió por todo el santuario. De estar cansando desde hace mucho por el dolor en su corazón. Todos saben que la vida de Pegaso se había limitado desde aquella batalla contra Hades. Y en ese momento las lágrimas de Miho ya no fueron solo suyas, ya no…

Su corazón no late. Ver su cuerpo ahí, frágil, sin vida, después de haberlo visto pelear batalla tras batalla y guerra tras guerra, parece imposible que él sea Seiya. Parece imposible que la llama de su vida se haya apagado ya…; Es como si de pronto la primavera se hubiese tornado a colores de invierno...parece imposible.

— **X —**

Ya ha caído la noche. Un enorme coliseo se extiende alrededor de ella. Esta vestida con su armadura, su escudo y Niké aún reposa a su lado. Ha dormido por horas. La noche se extiende con miles de estrellas. Se reincorpora con dificultad. Saori inspecciona el lugar con la mirada.

— Al fin despiertas. — Se oye la voz de Zeus desde el palco. Y en ese instante, cuando al fin Saori ha sido capaz de ver, su corazón late con frenesí.

Alrededor de Zeus, los dioses olímpicos se alzan a sus lados. Y todos miran expectantes a Saori. Ella tiembla. Creyó que este asunto solo era de ella y su padre. ¿Qué están haciendo todos ahí?

Incluso Julian Solo, no… Poseidón, quien se había atrevido a ayudarle en la guerra contra Hades estaba ahí y la contemplaba con una mirada dura.

— Padre… creí haberte dicho que esta batalla era entre tú y yo. — Dice Saori, sintiendo algo de temor frente a las miradas punzantes de todos los dioses.

— Lo sé hija, pero esta ha sido una petición de alguien especial. Nuestra batalla solo se pospone por un momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿A-a a que te refieres? — Cuestiona ella intrigada.

— Espero que no me hayas olvidado tan pronto, Athena.

Esa voz. Saori jamás la olvidaría, y de pronto, vuelve la vista hacia atrás, donde la ha oído. Todo su ser se paraliza ante el sujeto que frente a ella esta, con su imponente armadura, su espada, y un aura maligna.

Hades estaba ahí frente a ella, tomando la apariencia de Shun…

¡No!

¡Ese era el cuerpo de Shun!

— ¡Hades! ¿Por Qué Has Tomado El Cuerpo De Shun? — Saori no puede creerlo. — ¡Creí que jamás podrías volver a poseerlo!

— Tienes razón Athena, puede que así fuese gracias a tu sangre. Pero te diré algo. — Hades se aproxima a gran velocidad y su espada en dirección a Athena, ella ha podido detenerla gracias a Niké. La presión ha liberado una onda de energía que creó un gran hueco en el coliseo.

— ¿Qué e-estás haciendo Hades? ¿Por qué estás vivo?

— Te equivocas Saori. — Entonces Saori amplía sus ojos, no… no puede ser ¡Es imposible que sea él! — Hades nunca ha muerto.

Ella mira a sus ojos, su apariencia es increíble. Sus cabellos se han tornado rojizos, sin embargo su mirada sigue teniendo ese brillo característico de los ojos de Shun. ¿Qué Estaba Sucediendo Ahí?

— ¿Shun? — Cuestiona Saori preocupada. Tiene miedo.

— Seré tu oponente.

**Nda: ¡Lo siento! **Sé que esperaban la pelea de Athena vs Zeus, pero tuve una nueva idea que me pareció muy coherente, así que esto se extiende unos capítulos más. Ante esto, aclaró que si habrá pelea de Athea y Zeus, solo sean un poco pacientes. Espero actualizar pronto el próximo capi. A ver si les agrada, creo que se la he puesto difícil a Saori… pelear contra Shun… wahaha. Lo siento, he andando muy ocupada estos últimos días, pero este domingo mi vida cambiará… ¡Concierto de mi grupo favorito! ¡Que emociónnnn! Tal vez eso me de más inspiración… :3

¡Saludos y gracias por sus bonitos reviews!


	8. Una dura verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios.**

_**Capítulo 7: Una dura verdad.**_

* * *

"_Las decisiones que en mi vida he tomado, jamás fueron tan duras como las que tomé pensando en el hecho de que tu estarías bien. Me cuesta trabajo creer si aún a día de hoy podrás darte cuenta de que jamás desaparecerás de mi corazón, el si podrás comprender que yo esperare por ti, pase lo que pase"._

* * *

La presión es tanta, que ambos oponentes salen derrapando a lados contrarios. Una cortina de tierra, algunas antorchas se han apagado por el viento que el choque de cosmos ha levantado con violencia.

Saori esta atónita, ha sentido ese cosmos. Vuelve la vista a su padre, luego a Hades. Frunce el ceño, molesta.

— Hades ¿Qué le has hecho a Shun? ¡Responde! — Grita Saori molesta. Sin embargo, Hades baja su espada por un momento y cierra los ojos.

— Hades no ha hecho nada Saori. Debes comprender que el que tienes frente a ti no es solo él, también soy yo y he venido por mí mismo.

— ¿Q-que quieres decir? — Saori titubea. Le es imposible creer que Shun, aquel caballero siempre pacífico y de corazón puro, admita sin ninguna pena que él está ahí para pelear contra ella. — ¡No mientas Shun! ¡No tienes la necesidad de mentir! Si ellos te han obligado a hacer esto… no tienes porque…

— Te equivocas Saori. Ninguno de los dioses aquí presentes me ha obligado a venir y liberar un combate contra ti. — Shun abrió sus ojos y la miró fríamente. — He venido aquí por voluntad propia, y es más, fui yo quien convenció a Zeus para posponer tu batalla contra él.

La reencarnación de Athena amplía sus ojos, mira a Shun sin poder creer a sus palabras. Mira a su padre que se halla en el palco, vuelve la vista hacía Shun en apariencia de Hades. No logra comprender absolutamente nada.

Ante las expresiones de su hija, Zeus a tomado la palabra para explicarle todo.

— Él está diciendo la verdad Athena. Él sujeto que ves ahí no es otro más que tu caballero de Andrómeda.

— ¿P-PERO COMO ES POSIBLE? — Ella simplemente se niega a creerlo. Eso es algo que no cabe en la naturaleza de Shun, es algo que ni en un millón de años creyó que vería, jamás en su vida la sola idea de creer que Shun se entregaría por voluntad propia a pelear contra ella había cruzado su cabeza.

— Verás Athena. — Comienza a decir Zeus desde su palco. — Hades cree que la batalla que libraste con él en los Campos Elíseos aún no ha terminado. Ahora que el caballero Pegaso no está, cree que es mejor retomar su combate y terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Saori vuelve la vista hacia Shun, él se mantiene con la mirada cerrada. Su semblante parece ser gélido, sus cabellos rojos, su piel pálida dándole la apariencia de alguien que ya está muerto. No… no, ese no puede ser Shun.

— Sin embargo Athena. — Continúa Zeus. — Para hacer de este combate más interesante Hades y yo tenemos una propuesta para ti.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— La vida de tu caballero Pegaso. — Saori frunce el ceño, lo mira con expectativa.

— Prosigue.

— Como fue la espada de Hades y mi divino trueno quienes terminaron con la vida de tu caballero, podemos asegurarte que puedes traerlo de regreso, _solo _si nos vences a Hades y a mí en una batalla. Pero si no logras vencernos el alma de tu caballero Pegaso será destruida por completo y tú morirás. No por completo, claro está. Solo hasta tu próxima reencarnación.

— Padre…

— Ya oíste Athena. — Shun enciende su cosmos y se dirige hacía Saori a gran velocidad. Ella puede reaccionar a tiempo interponiendo de nuevo a Niké, sin embargo Shun logra hacerla retroceder hasta que la presión se libera entre su espada y el báculo. Saori choca contra la pared. — Es hora de retomar nuestra pelea.

— S-shun…

— Athena… lamento decirte que no tienes alternativa. Es pelear o morir.

— **X —**

— ¿Shun? — Shiryu y Hyoga han estado buscándolo por toda la mansión. El caballero de Andrómeda y su cosmos han desaparecido desde que este contempló a Seiya inerte en aquel estado fatídico de dolor.

— ¿Lo hallaste Hyoga? — Pregunta Shiryu llegando con Hyoga al vestíbulo. El rubio niega con la cabeza. — Que extraño, desapareció de pronto.

— Lo mejor es seguir buscando. — Hyoga baja la mirada entristecido, aún le cuesta trabajo creer lo que ha sucedido con Seiya, más la incertidumbre de no saber que sucedió con Athena, y ahora, el que Shun haya desaparecido de manera imprevista… todo esto es extraño. — Iré al Orfanato a ver si no está ahí, y de paso traeré a Eri para saber si puede hacer algo por Miho.

— De acuerdo. — Responde el Dragón. — Yo seguiré buscando en la mansión.

El rubio sale y camina por las calles de Japón. La noche tapizada de estrellas, las luces de los faroles, las calles extrañamente deshabitadas. Un frío viento recorre su cabellera. Es extraño, aun cuando Hyoga pueda soportar grandes cantidades de frío, en esta ocasión es diferente. Todo esto se ha tornado denso.

Mientras tanto, Shiryu ha ido a revisar el bienestar de Shunre y su maestro Dohko, el cual ha sido informado por Shion sobre lo que sucedió cuando este perdió la conciencia sobre sí mismo. Dohko abre los ojos sorprendido, pero de inmediato los entrecierra, mirando en dirección a Seiya, aún recostado, como si durmiera.

— Seiya… debes ser fuerte.

Casi todos los caballeros se hallan en una misma habitación. Velando por Seiya, aunque ahora no saben si tiene de todo caso. Les cuesta trabajo creer que él está muerto. Y simplemente se niegan a pensar en esas posibilidades, porque sienten un cosmos pacifico rodearlo. Tal vez sea el cosmos de Athena, tal vez la esperanza no esta pérdida después de todo. En medio de aquella pelea encarnizada, de aquel manojo de incertidumbre, Dohko quiere creer que aún existen esperanzas. Ya ha derramado lágrimas por saber cómo se halla Seiya. Y se ha dicho a sí mismo, junto con Shion, con todos los caballeros, que si han de derramar lágrima, estas serán de felicidad por ver sonreír a Pegaso de nuevo, verlo extender sus alas y ser libre.

Shiryu ha vuelto a subir el segundo piso, pero no encuentra rastros de Andrómeda. Sin embargo, una presencia en el segundo piso, sube de inmediato las escalinatas, entra en la habitación que está destinada hacía el caballero de ojos color verde y ahí entre las sombras está una figura enhiesta en la pared. Los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

— Ikki.

El caballero del Fénix levanta la mirada, no hacía Shiryu, sino a la ventana que esta entreabierta y deja colar la luz de Artemisa.

— ¿Seiya está…? — Logra articular el de cabello azul. Shiryu agacha la mirada.

— Tenemos esperanza de que…

— No prosigas Shiryu. No me des falsas esperanzas. — Entonces Ikki deja de recargarse en la pared y le da la espalda a Shiryu. El caballero del Dragón está a punto de preguntarle por su hermano menor, si no es porque Ikki ya se le ha adelantado.

— ¿Y Shun? — Pregunta Ikki, sin embargo esta vez su voz tiembla, como si tuviera miedo de preguntar. Vuelve la vista hacía Shiryu, sus ojos lo miran con firmeza.

— Lo he estado buscando… no sé donde está desde hace horas…

— Comprendo… — Ikki vuelve a darle la espalda. Sin embargo para Shiryu no pasa desapercibido el hecho de que Ikki aprieta los puños con fuerza. Avanza unos pasos hacía la ventana, se recarga en ella, esta misma da vista hacía el patio de enfrente, y con su mirada la contempla. En una pequeña banca yace June sentada, mientras el viento mece sus cabellos. — Seguramente ella lo sabe.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestiona Shiryu aproximándose a la ventana para contemplar lo que Ikki mira. — ¿June?

— **X —**

— ¡Shun, tienes que detenerte! — Hasta ahora lo único que Saori ha hecho es esquivar los ataques que Shun con el poder de Hades le ha lanzado. — ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Qué Es Lo Que Te Sucede?

— Será mejor que comiences a pelear enserio si no es que quieres morir. — Shun de nueva cuenta a una velocidad increíble se aproxima a Saori, esta de nuevo intenta frenar su ataque, sin embargo la espada de Shun ha logrado dejarle una gran herida en el la mejilla derecha. Saori retrocede, en el piso las marcas de sus pies siendo arrastrados. Respira con dificultad. Shun vuelve a posicionarse frente a ella. En su rostro ningún rastro de cansancio, de comprensión y mucho menos de arrepentimiento se muestra en sus ojos. Shun…

— _Deber ser porque Shun está tratando de ayudarme… tal vez quiere que salve a Seiya… Shun siempre ha sido así… no encuentro otra razón por la cual aceptaría el sostener un combate contra mí. _— Piensa Saori mientras contempla a Shun quien se mantiene en silencio, al igual que ella, contemplándola. — _No… seguramente tratará de dar su vida por Seiya… debe ser eso… pero Shun… no… ¡No!_ ¡No permitiré que lo hagas! — Grita Saori al borde de la desesperación. — ¡Shun! ¡No tienes que pelear contra mí para salvar a Seiya!¡Escúchame, yo salvaré a Seiya, sin embargo no permitiré que tú te ofrezcas…

— Silencio Athena. — La mirada de Shun se esconde tras sus mechones de un color rojo intenso. Y es entonces cuando le permite a Hades tomar la palabra. — ¿Qué no entiendes que ni él ni yo tenemos las más mínimas intenciones de dejarte vencer? — Hades sonríe, Saori aprieta los labios, llena de rabia hacía el dios del Inframundo.

— ¡Tú no comprendes Hades! ¿Qué crees que te da el derecho de apoderarle de las acciones de Shun?

— Podrías replicar sobre ese hecho si por lo menos yo lo estuviera haciendo. — Hades sonríe una última vez. A pesar de ser el dios del Inframundo aun se halla débil, es por eso que Shun puede tomar el mando sin la interferencia completa de Hades. — Ya basta de hablar Saori. — Shun encendio el cosmos de un dios y caminó hacía Saori decidido a todo.

— ¡Pero Shun! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Tú no eres así Shun! ¡Tú no eres el Shun que conozco! ¡Por más que me digas que esta ha sido tu voluntad me es difícil creer a tus palabras por la sola idea de ser tú! ¡Comprende que te quiero por la persona que has sido en mi vida y me cuesta trabajo creer que estas aquí, tratando de matarme, que estás aquí pidiéndome pelear contigo, aun cuando sea tu propia voluntad no puedo, simplemente no puedo pelear contra ti! — Grita Saori tratándo de hacerlo entrar en razón. Levanta la mirada y observa que Shun se ha quedado a medio camino. No ha proseguido en su pelea contra ella.

— ¿Por qué? — Repite él con voz calma y baja. Saori parpadea confundida.

— Shun…

— Saori, ¿Es que no puedes comprender que lo hago porque así lo deseo?

— Pero…

— Hace algunos días vi llorar a Seiya. Viajábamos en el avión y él lloraba, al parecer sin razón aparente. Lo vi dormir intranquilo los siguientes días, lo vi no comer, no sonreír, no jugar como siempre lo hacía, lo vi ir decayendo… no soy tan ingenuo como para no saber que fue por ti. Hoy ante ti, pude observar en tus ojos la expectativa, la esperanza de salvar a Seiya. Varias veces en varias peleas he visto en tu mirada la preocupación que se dibuja cuando contemplas a Seiya en peligro, lo he notado… me es imposible no sentir… no sentir…— En ese instante Shun silencia por algunos momentos. Saori lo sigue contemplando.

— No sentir… ¿No sentir qué, Shun?

Shun levanta el rostro y la mira con aspereza. Saori resiente su cosmos.

— ¡No sentir que es verdad! ¡Qué serías capaz de abandonarnos, de abandonar todo por él! Me pregunto si en realidad. — Shun aprieta su espada. — Si en realidad vale la pena… luchar por una diosa que solo vela por el bienestar no de todos sus caballeros, sino de uno solo.

Saori no puede creerlo. Las palabras que Shun acaba de pronunciar. Le parece que no ha oído bien. No puede ser…

— ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! — Grita Shun, se aproxima hacía ella, el cosmos, su espada en dirección de nueva cuenta. — ¡Pelea si no quieres morir! — Saori interpone a Niké. Enciende su cosmos. Esquiva la espada de Shun, regresa el ataque. Un resplandor de cosmos, la velocidad en la que pelean es impresionante. Shun comienza a dirigir su espada en millones de cortes que apuntan hacía el rostro de Saori y esta apenas es capaz de esquivarlos todos. Entonces, Shun frena rápido y da vuelta para aproximar una patada hacía Saori la cual le ha dado en el costado derecho, ella sale disparada y choca contra una pared de la arena del coliseo.

Sin embargo, Saori se levanta. Ahora sabe que está molesta, por pensar que Shun ha sido capaz de creer eso de ellos. Su cosmos se enciende. Ya sabe que esta vez peleará, y lo hará para demostrarle a Shun, demostrarle a Zeus, a los dioses olímpicos que su amor por Seiya jamás se extinguirá a pesar de cuantas acusaciones sean creadas contra ella. Demostrarles que es la diosa de la guerra y que es justa con sus caballeros y que si ellos han de morir, ella se hundirá a su lado.

Un choque de cosmos, ahora es el turno de Saori para atacar a Shun. Con Niké en mano se aproxima, las alas de su armadura se extienden y ella es capaz de elevarse. Hades le ha seguido el paso, la velocidad que rebasa la luz es mucha, miles de choques, la espada de Hades contra la Niké.

— Shun, te haré dar cuenta de que estas equivocado. — Dice Saori con una determinación fuerte. Pero Shun no sonríe ni asiente. Porque está dispuesto a pelear con todo lo que tiene, aun cuando le cueste todo, inclusive su vida, o la vida de Saori. Solo espera que tarde o temprano ella pueda entender sus verdaderas razones.

**Nda: **Y bueno, veremos si Saori es capaz de traer a Seiya de regreso muajaja. ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas razones de Shun para actuar así? ¿Quién ganará esta pelea? Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo…


	9. El sabor de las lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios.**

**_Capítulo 8: El sabor de las lágrimas._**

* * *

"_Los sentimientos de los humanos parecen ser simples banalidades, cosas sin sentido que no buscan más que causar calamidades. La vida tempestuosa que he vivido desde el momento en que decidí vivir como humana no ha sido fácil, sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos que los dioses tanto repudian – y que a la vez tienen, aun cuando lo nieguen – me han permitido soportar cada uno de los tormentos que han trascurrido, porque siempre estuviste no solo tú, sino mis caballeros, quienes compartieron mis penas y pesos. Llegado el momento, todo transcurrió, y ahora solo la verdad en su corazones liberará sus almas, y con ello la tuya"._

* * *

Los choques entre la espada de Hades y Niké se vuelven increíbles. Sin embargo, cansado de los mismos movimientos, Shun decide tomar una nueva táctica, y esta vez su espada que choca contra Niké no deshace la presión y con una tremenda fuerza comienza a avanzar hacia adelante y de pronto hacía abajo. Saori tomaba con una mano a Niké, pero ahora que Shun ha puesto parte de su fuerza, tiene que tomar con ambas a su báculo sagrado solo para no ceder, pero parece imposible. Se sorprende y se asusta un poco al notar que Shun solo está usando su mano derecha. Pareciera que ella perderá, pronto las alas de su armadura descienden, y Shun la hunde cada vez más hasta que sus brazos comienzan a tiritar por la presión. Saori frunce el ceño, pero Shun sigue en su misma frívola expresión.

Shun y Hades comienzan a fastidiarse, entonces el caballero de Andrómeda decide que lo mejor es acabar con esa batalla lo más pronto posible. Toma desprevenida a Saori, deshace la presión y de pronto en efímeros instantes, tales que usó Saori para levantar la mirada a Shun, ella es capaz de observar la posición de sus manos y amplia sus ojos sorprendida.

— Shun…

— Tormenta Nebular. — Susurra Shun. Y en instantes Saori es arrasada por una tormenta nebular de tonos rojo carmesí. Desciende a una alta velocidad y choca en la arena del coliseo, el cráter que antes se hubiera formado ahí ahora es más extendido y profundo.

Algunos dioses se han sorprendido y se han dignado a levantarse de sus asientos para contemplar la escena una vez que la cortina de tierra se hallase disipado. Pasados unos segundos son capaces de observar, Saori se ha puesto de pie, y con Niké ha formado un escudo de cosmos que ha logrado protegerla, pero está cansada y le cuesta trabajo respirar. Hades desciende casi con parsimonia y delicadamente se posa por enfrente de ella.

Se dirige hacia ella, los brazos de Saori tiemblan, y esta siente que apenas es capaz de sostener a Niké en su mano. Su escudo se le ha hecho muy pesado y ya se encuentra al otro lado del coliseo, el cual soltó cuando iba cayendo.

— ¿Lo ves Athena, o no lo quieres ver? — Pregunta Hades quien ha tomado la palabra.

— ¿A-a que te refieres?

— Años y años de vida humana no te han preparado para la batalla final. No eres capaz de librar una lucha sin tus tan preciados caballeros. Ahora, en este preciso instante podría al fin matarte, acabar con todo esto. Podrá entonces tu alma ser purificada de todos esos sentimientos absurdos, podrás al fin volver a ser la diosa que eras antes. Podrás inclusive pelear de una manera más efectiva por el bien de la tierra y así esta pelea será más interesante en el futuro, podrás dejar de sufrir si tan solo te dejaras de todos esas cadenas que te atan… te has vuelto una diosa mártir, me das asco. — Escupe Hades con desdén. Saori amplia un poco los ojos, pero no tarda en sonreír tal vez con lástima, o con ironía. Hades permanece inmóvil.

— ¿Y porque debería? — Pregunta al fin, virando sus ojos hacia Hades. Saori toma a Niké y de pronto su mirada se ensombrece. — Dime Hades ¿Por qué?

— Creí ya haberlo hecho…

— ¿Y?... Esas no son suficientes razones… no lo son, y el que me da lástima eres tú por creer en un ideal carente de sentido. Ya lo he dicho, años tras años, milenios tras milenios, nunca ha sido igual. He vivido y he amado, aún sigo amando. Pero si algo sé es que no quiero lo que ustedes quieren para mí, lo que en realidad me parece absurdo, lo que en realidad no tolero, es que ustedes los dioses juzguen mis acciones cuando nunca se han dignado a si quiera… vivirlas… sentirlas y comprenderlas… ¿Cómo pueden juzgar algo que no han si quiera experimentado? ¿Cómo pueden tener juicio de algo que no conocen? Y en especial tú, Hades. — Dice Saori apuntando con Niké a Hades, este abre un poco los ojos, sorprendido. — ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar un hermoso sentimiento como lo es el amor de una manera tan mordaz cuando tú mismo no lo conoces?

Hades cierra la mirada, su rostro se ensombrece. Después de unos segundos, vuelve la vista hacía Saori, sus ojos se han vuelto del completo vítreos.

— Tal vez los dioses no conozcan los sentimientos humanos, Saori. — Dice, y ahora su voz es completamente gélida y áspera. — Pero yo sí, y te demostraré cuan equivocada estás.

— Shun…

**— X —**

— June — El caballero de Sagitario se aproxima a la banca donde el caballero femenino de camaleón se halla sentado. June mantiene la vista en alto, aun cuando la máscara cubra su semblante. — ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Se ha ido. — Susurra ella, las manos sobre su regazo. Aioros se sienta a su lado y la mira con tristeza.

— Lo sé. Pero… ¿Porqué?

— Por Seiya, por Saori, por Ikki, por Shiryu, por Hyoga, por todo esto, por todo. — Dice ella y aprieta un poco las manos. Su voz se debilita. — ¿Y el maestro Albiore?

— No ha dejado de buscarlo, al igual que Hyoga, Shiryu y demás caballeros. Los otros están en la habitación de Seiya, Miho se ha puesto de rodillas a su lado y de ahí no se ha levantado. Lleva tanto tiempo que ya le tiemblan las piernas.

— Comprendo. — Dice June bajando un poco la cabeza. Contempla el piso, sus sombras, la luz de la luna que se derrama sobre el suelo. Y entonces Aioros es capaz de observar, aquellas finísimas lágrimas confidentes de ella por debajo de su máscara, que han resbalado por debajo de su mentón.

— ¿Estás bien con todo esto? — Pregunta Aioros con voz suave y June niega con la cabeza.

— No es eso… es solo que… — Trata de sonreír June, aun a pesar de la máscara, para no decaer enfrente del caballero de Sagitario. — Hace unas horas encontré a Shun aquí, y él… él estaba sentado y aun cuando su mirada estaba perdida él no lloraba. Dijo a donde iría, y dijo que haría, dijo… que si era necesario… él lo haría…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sin embargo, — La voz de June se ha tornado un poco más dura. — Él jamás mencionó por que lo haría, ni dio nunca las razones por sus acciones. Me hubiera gustado poder leer en su corazón que era lo que sucedía, pero en ese momento, su corazón parecía estar más cerrado que de costumbre, como nunca antes… aunque de todas maneras — Suspiró June, — las cosas nunca han funcionado de esa manera ¿Verdad?

— June…

— En este mismo instante, en el monte Olimpo…

— **X —**

— Hades se ha cansado de tus palabras, así que ha dejado todo esto en mis manos Saori. — Menciona Shun cerrando sus parpados de nuevo. — Es una hermosa noche, las estrellas son más majestuosas desde este punto, disfrútalas lo más que puedas.

— Shun ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta calma? — Saori frunce el ceño. Sin embargo el caballero de Andrómeda no dice nada, más bien levanta su espada en lo alto, un aura rojo oscura envuelve el espada que Shun porta, también la armadura, todo su cuerpo, Saori enciende su cosmos, no sabiendo esperar de aquella situación, sin embargo, está consciente de que debe tomar una buena táctica para defenderse. Entonces el báculo de Niké comienza a destellar junto con su cosmos, que también la envuelve.

— En una batalla Saori, siempre debes estar segura de cuales serán tus movimientos, si es que no quieres resultar herida.

Entonces Shun baja su espada en dirección hacia ella y de pronto el cosmos que la rodea forma un haz de luz rojiza que va a gran velocidad en dirección a Saori, pero ella ha sido capaz de percibirlo y ha logrado esquivarlo con facilidad a pesar de haber sido enviado a la velocidad de la luz, interponiendo a la propia Niké, la cual con su poder a podido dividir en dos el ken de Shun. Es turno para Saori de atacar y de pronto da un salto y con Niké en mano apunta hacia su caballero, miles de luces relampagueantes y resplandecientes apuntan en dirección hacia él, creando grandes daños al coliseo, el ken de Saori es elevado, en su salto logra cruzar toda la arena y caer suavemente sobre el suelo. Tan pronto a tocado tierra firme, mira en dirección hacia Shun, otra cortina de aire, ha causado grandes grietas en la arena y gradas, sin embargo, tan pronto la vista se libera Saori abre los ojos sorprendida, ¡Shun no está ahí! Y en cuestión de segundos, puede sentir su respiración por detrás de ella, vuelve su mirada cristalina atrás, y ahí está Shun, mirándola con esos ojos vítreos que ella tanto odia.

— Debes tener en cuenta las técnicas de tus oponentes. — Murmura Shun.

Y de pronto coloca una mano en el abdomen de Saori y de esta se desprende la increíble energía de su Tormenta Nebular. Ella está sorprendida, y apenas ha podido reaccionar antes de ser arrastrada por la Tormenta Nebular, ha encendido su cosmos y con las alas de su armadura ha logrado protegerse, no obstante fue arrastrada por la fuerza del ataque de Shun, a algunos metros de distancia de él. Tan pronto ha dejado de sentir el cosmos del caballero de Andrómeda contra ella, se ha deshecho de sus alas y con la mirada a trata de encontrar a Shun, pero no lo ve por ningún lado.

— Debes tener en cuenta el cosmos, la energía y fuerza de espíritu y pelea que tiene no solo tú, sino tu oponente. — Le oye decir Saori, pero por más que quiera no logra verlo. Aún cuando ha oído su voz tan cerca, no halla rastro de él, y de pronto, los ojos de él se posan por enfrente de ella, Saori amplía sus ojos, es imposible que él haya aparecido así de la nada frente a ella. Lo conoce, aun cuando Shun pueda moverse y desplazarse a la velocidad de la luz ella hubiese sido capaz de verle, pero no, y entonces Shun la mira, — Y sobre todo, tener en total control… tus sentimientos, — Shun dirige su espada y está de nuevo choca y hace presión con el báculo de Athena. — Dime Saori, — Prosigue Shun, ambos se miran fijamente — ¿Cuál es tu motivación para esta pelea? ¿Es solo por Seiya? ¿Estarías dispuesta a entregar tu vida por la de Seiya?

— ¡Basta Shun! — Responde Saori enfadada. Aún le cuesta trabajo creer lo que ve, pero ha comprendido que no le queda otra opción más que pelear. — ¡No hago esto solo por él, lo hago por todos ustedes! ¡Por mis caballeros!

— ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos en esto? — Pregunta Shun hábilmente, varios rayos de luz se extienden del cosmos y la fuerza con la que están presionando Shun y Saori.

— ¡Lo hago porque quiero que sean libres! ¡Quiero que puedan vivir la vida a su manera, que hagan lo que siempre quisieron hacer y no pudieron por el hecho de salvaguardar el bienestar de la Tierra! ¡Por eso lo hago!

— Y luchando… ¿Lograrás conseguirlo Saori?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta ella quien amplia la mirada.

— ¿Por medio de la guerra, de las batallas, de la sangre, por medio de todo esto, podrás conseguir la paz que tanto anhelas, aun a sabiendas de que la paz al igual que todos los sentimientos humanos, es algo que viene y va, siempre en constante cambio? ¿Es algo lógico conseguir la paz mediante la guerra? ¿Quién asegura que si ganaras esta pelea tus caballeros encontrarían la paz? ¿Puedes tú asegurar eso? ¿Puedes asegurar que Seiya encontrará la paz que tanto anhelas para él, conociendo sus sentimientos hacia ti, sabiendo que por más que quisieras no eres capaz de corresponderle? ¿Qué dirán todos los caballeros que se han dispuesto a entregar sus vidas por ti cuando se enteren de que amas a Seiya? ¿Qué lo hace a él diferente de ellos?

— ¡Silencio Shun! ¡Estoy cansada de tus palabras! ¡Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer, no dejaré que trates de engañarme, ni titubearé en mi decisión!

Entonces Saori deshace la presión, se ve forzada a torcer la cadera hacia atrás para esquivar la espada de Shun, después hacía los lados, y retrocediendo de la fina hoja de la espada, entonces el de mirada vítrea levanta la misma hacia arriba para atacar, es momento, Saori toma a Niké con más firmeza, y a una velocidad inimaginable, ha esquivado el golpe de Shun y ha sido capaz de moverse a un lado y por detrás de él, ahora lo tiene de espaldas, Shun voltea de inmediato y se encuentra con Niké, cruzando su pecho. Abre los ojos sorprendido y su voz tiembla. Las manos de Saori también tiritan, no puede creer lo que ve. A actuado por impulso, y ahora se da cuenta, la luz de Niké se extiende por el pecho de Shun, de pronto todo brilla. Todo, y el cosmos crece. Shun retrocede unos pasos, sintiéndose débil, y cae al suelo de rodillas.

— ¡Shun! — Ha dicho Saori, algunas lágrimas comienzan a amenazar con salir de sus ojos. La sangre escurre, de la boca de Shun, de todo. Y de pronto, el cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda se envuelve en un aura oscura, y todo alrededor de Saori desaparece, hasta volverse solo oscuridad y niebla.

— **X — **

La mansión ha sido rodeada de un aura oscura. La luz de la luna se ha ocultado, todo inmerso en nieblas y oscuridad. Los caballeros sienten un cosmos rodearles, todos y cada uno de ellos, tanto como los caballeros de oro, plata y bronce. Y su vista se ciega, sin saber qué hacer, comienzan a tantear por un camino incierto varios de ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta Shiryu.

— ¿De quién es este cosmos? — Interroga Ikki.

Y en la habitación donde se hallan la mayoría de los caballeros, miles de incógnitas surgen.

— ¡Shion! — Grita Dohko. — ¿Tienes idea de que rayos está sucediendo?

— No, ¿algunos de ustedes lo sabe? — Pregunta el pope a los demás santos, pero nadie sabe de qué trata todo eso. De pronto, todos se hallan juntos, todo se vuelve un mismo camino. Las dimensiones son desconocidas, el no saber por dónde ir, ni en donde está el suelo donde caminar. Pero todos los santos de Athena yacen juntos, y todos mismos en un instante son cegados por una luz que extiende calidez, y son guiados por ella, porque saben, que ese es el cosmos de Athena.

— **X — **

_Saori yace en una oscuridad inmensa, y no sabe que es. _

_Comienza a caminar, sin miedo, ya que sigue con ferviente deseo de acabar con todo esto. Con Niké en su mano, a encendido su cosmos que la guiará si ya nadie está de su lado, pues sabe que puede confiar en sus propios ideales y decisiones. _

_Sigue su camino adelante, y de pronto, a metros de distancia de ella, lo ve. Su espalda, sus cabellos, esa figura nunca olvidará avanzando hacia enfrente y alejándose cada vez más de ella, llena de desesperación por hacerlo detenerse, grita su nombre._

— _¡Seiya! _

_Grita las letras, que en conjunto forman un sonido, una palabra, un significado, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Pero él parece no escuchar, parece no querer para en su camino, Saori corre tras él._

— _¡Seiya! _

_Y tan pronto llega con él lo toma por el hombro y lo voltea hacia ella. Él la mira con esos ojos que ella vio oscurecerse no hace mucho y de pronto, lágrimas traicioneras surcan sus mejillas sonrojadas._

— _Saori. — Sonríe Seiya también con deseos de llorar. Ella no puede soportarlo más, y lo abraza con fuerza, él corresponde el abrazo y rodea sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él como si nunca desease dejarla ir. _

— _¡Te extrañe Seiya, te extrañe! ¡Por favor, regresa! ¡No te vayas, no lo hagas Seiya! — Grita Saori al borde de la desesperación. Seiya aspira el dulce aroma de sus cabellos y enreda sus dedos entre las hebras purpuras de ella, como siempre deseo hacer. La reencarnación de Athena se siente tranquila y segura entre los brazos de su santo, se siente bien al saber que Seiya está a su lado, sin embargo, el caballero de Pegaso de pronto para, la separa de él y le da la espalda. Saori se sorprende por esta acción. — Se-seiya… ¿Qué…?_

— _No Saori, no puedo volver._

— _Pe-pero ¿Porqué? — Pregunta Saori estupefacta. Seiya entrecierra los ojos con tristeza._

— _Tu amor debe ser para todos tus caballeros, no solo para uno. Si me voy al fin serás libre de ese peso que te he traído… perdóname Saori. _

— _¡Por favor Seiya, no digas eso! ¡No importa lo que digan los demás, yo amo a mis caballeros y tú eres uno de ellos! ¡Tienes que volver conmigo! _

— _No lo haré Saori… no puedo, Hades, Zeus, no me han permitido volver y lo comprendo… no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería yo al permitir que la diosa a la que sirvo se arriesgue tanto por mí? Debes regresar y guiar a toda la orden que siempre ha estado decidida a pelear por ti… demuestra quién eres… _

_Seiya continúa su camino dejando ahí sola a Saori. Ella lo contempla alejarse, y tan más lejos lo siente más muerto siente su propio corazón, porque Seiya se lo está llevando y ella no quiere que él se vaya y se aparte de su lado, no quiere… por una vez en su vida, quisiera olvidarse de ser la diosa Athena, y el caballero Pegaso, por una vez en su vida, quisiera ser solo Saori y Seiya, quisiera olvidarse de todos esos prejuicios, de todas esas constantes reprimendas al corazón por haberse permitido amar más que a sí misma a uno de sus caballeros, quisiera olvidarse de todo y solo correr con él y abrazarlo para decirle que ella está ahí dispuesta a todo… _

_Sin importarle ya nada Saori comienza a correr de nuevo en dirección hacia Seiya, gritando siempre su nombre, sin embargo siluetas extrañas y oscuras se cruzan en su camino, le evitan el paso, y le dificultan llegar hacia él y la llevan cada vez más lejos de él._

— _¡Seiya por favor! — Saori siente su cosmos devastado cada vez más lejos, y eso la alarma, trata de evadir todas esas siluetas y presencias que no le permiten pasar, son como todo lo que siempre ha evitado que ella misma se sincerara con su propio corazón para poder decir libremente que sí, que ama a Seiya y de pronto le parecen fastidiosas, está harta de ellas, no las quiere más en su camino que siempre están tratando de alejarla de su caballero al que sin darse cuenta ha amado desde siempre. Ya no quiere ponerse más cargas, porque de pronto todo ha llegado a un punto en el cual ya no lo soporta más, y en ese momento, más que nunca no desea que Seiya se aparte de su lado. _

_Saori enciende su cosmos y libera su energía enviando lejos a todas esas figuras que la alejan de Seiya, y corre directo hacia él y lo toma de nuevo por el hombro. Él detiene su camino y ella desesperada ya no sabe que decir._

— _¡Seiya no me importa lo que digan los demás, no me importa ya nada! ¡Solo quiero que entiendas que no quiero que te alejes de mí, olvídate de todas esas estúpidas razones por las que ocultas tus sentimientos, nunca has sido un mal para mí, entiende eso Seiya, solo me importa tu bienestar, solo me importas tú! _

_Seiya voltea hacia Saori y le sonríe. Toma la mejilla de ella con delicadeza y la acaricia con suavidad._

— _¿Es cierto eso Saori? _

— _Es cierto… Seiya._

— _Ya veo… _

Entonces Seiya sonríe y la abraza con delicadeza. Saori se rinde ante su abrazo, pero de pronto, siente un dolor horrible en el costado izquierdo del abdomen, retrocede unos pasos deshaciendo el abrazo e instintivamente se lleva una mano a la zona donde punza el dolor y el líquido carmesí se dibuja en sus manos que son el lienzo de su sangre. Levanta la vista hacia Seiya y sus ojos se han vuelto por completo vítreos. De pronto todo toma color, y Saori mira a su alrededor, aún está en la arena del coliseo en el Monte Olimpo, los dioses la miran negando con la cabeza, decepcionados. Ella mira hacia enfrente y observa que en el lugar que antes estuviese Seiya, ahora esta Shun, con su espada manchada de la sangre de Athena. Saori no puede creerlo, pero luego mira a su alrededor y contempla a todos sus caballeros malheridos desplomados por la arena y el coliseo, pero aún consientes ya que han sido capaces de oír las palabras de su diosa.

Shun dirige su espada hacia ella, seguro de que esta vez ella no pondrá resistencia. Pero Saori no ha tardado en reaccionar y ha tomado a Niké para intervenir el golpe de Shun. Sus brazos tiritan, sus ojos lloran al igual que su corazón. Y entonces sucede algo sorprendente. Ella amplia los ojos, Shun sigue con esa misma expresión indiferente, y todos se quedan atónitos ante la escena, incluso los dioses mismos.

El báculo sagrado, la diosa Niké, ha dejado de brillar y es espada de Shun ha sido capaz de partirla a la mitad.

Algunas lágrimas inundan el rostro de Saori. Shun se ha atrevido a jugar con su corazón. Ella cae de rodillas al suelo, se siente avergonzada, humillada, se siente impotente, lastimada.

— Ahora comprendes. — Dijo Shun, caminando y colocándose detrás de ella. — Mientras seas dominada por tus sentimientos, no podrás vencer.

Saori Athena esta atónita, eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo. Sus manos tiemblan, todo en su corazón se ha vuelto un torbellino caótico. Siente vergüenza de levantar la mirada y encarar los ojos llenos de decepción de todos sus caballeros, a los cuales ella golpeó y dejó heridos.

Shun coloca la punta de su espada en dirección al cuello de Saori por debajo de la nuca.

— ¿Alguna última palabra?

Saori llora, y asiente. Levanta como puede la cabeza hacia sus caballeros y solo puede susurrar:

— _Perdónenme. _

Y Shun dirige la espada hacia ella, para acabar con todo esto.

— ¡Detente! — Dice Zeus desde su palco, y se levanta de su trono. Se asoma por el balcón y mira de soslayo a Saori.

— ¿Qué sucede Zeus?

— Aún no es tiempo de que muera.

Saori ya no resiste más, y tan pronto siente que Shun se ha alejado de ella, cae al suelo inconsciente.

**Nda: **

Sí, ya lo sé, de seguro quieren amordazarme y quemarme en leña verde por lo que le he hecho a la pobre Saori u_u pero a los que me han leído, saben que me gusta hacer sufrir mucho a mis personajes principales, y ponerles difíciles las cosas, además de que aun cuando Saori sea la diosa de la guerra, ella no fue criada para pelear como todo caballero y es ilógico que gane una pelea a la primera vez, yo creo que ella debe recibir golpes fuertes al igual que los recibieron sus caballeros para poder vencer, para adquirir nuevas experiencias y sabiduría. Así que en vez de maldecir a esta pobre autora mándenle sus animos a Saori. Yo sé que ella puede ;)

Sé que Shun se portó muy mal, y no pretendo hacer de él un personaje yandere (¿sí se dice así? XD) pero él tiene sus razones, aunque tardaremos un poco en descubrirlas. No lo odien tampoco, ya verán.

¡Saludos!


	10. Pálpitos

**Nota: **Este capi tratará más de Shun, en cuanto a Saori y Seiya, habrá muy poco sobre su situación XD También habrá un poco de Shun-June (lo siento, me gustan mucho como se ven jeje)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**El más extraño gesto en tus labios. **

_**Capítulo 9: Pálpitos**_

* * *

_"¿En realidad es el amor una razón suficiente para pelear hasta el final?"_

* * *

Shun contempla el desplomado cuerpo de Athena sobre la arena del coliseo. Cierra los ojos y le da la espalda dispuesto a irse de ahí. Sin embargo, antes de ello poder realizar aquella acción se topa con los cuerpos adoloridos de todos los caballeros de la orden de Athena esparcidos por el coliseo. Frunce el ceño ante esto y cierra de nuevo su mirada. Ladea el rostro, ya que lo poco que había visto le ha dejado en claro la intriga y a su vez la furia en las miradas de todos ellos.

— Apolo. — Dice Zeus sentándose en su trono. El dios del Sol de inmediato se levanta de su lugar y se dirige al dios del trueno.

— ¿Qué sucede Zeus?

— Te pediré que te encargues de ellos. Encárgate de sus heridas. Luego de ello enviaré algunas doncellas para que puedan instalarlos.

— ¿Planeas hacer que se queden? — Cuestiona Hera algo confundida.

— Así es. — Responde Zeus escuetamente.

— Pero ¿Por qué deseas hacer algo así?

— Hades los ha traído aquí no solo por el producto de la casualidad.

— Comprendo. — Menciona Hera. — Desea que ellos vean a Athena pelear.

Ante esto Zeus asiente con la cabeza. Y retomando la palabra dice:

— Entonces Apolo, te pediré ayuda en esto.

— Está bien.

Apolo se dirige hacia el centro de la arena elevándose con parsimonia hasta quedar en medio de todos los caballeros.

— Apolo. — Dice Hades. — ¿A qué has venido aquí?

— Por órdenes de Zeus me encargaré de curar las heridas de todos aquellos quienes resultaron heridos en esta pelea.

— No. — Responde Shun de inmediato. — Esto ha sido provocado por causa mía. Yo lo arreglaré.

Apolo simplemente se quedó en silencio dándole a entender que prosiguiera. Además de querer ver como haría Shun para sanar sus heridas. Él como dios del sol, la música, la medicina entre otras cosas podría curarlos fácilmente con el calor de sus cosmos. Sin embargo el cosmos de Hades no era cálido, más bien lo contrario; abundante de crueldad y frialdad. Pero a pesar de ello, también sabía que no era solo el cosmos de Hades quien interfería en aquello, sino del cosmos de aquel caballero: Shun de Andrómeda, poseedor de un cosmos cálido y siempre bondadoso.

Shun comienza a caminar, aprieta con fuerza el mango de su espada al contemplar la sangre derramada entre la arena, al sentir todas las miradas posadas por encima de él. Evidentemente nunca había recibido tanta atención, no obstante no es momento de pensar en ello. Debe mantener un semblante impenetrable. Como si la situación le fuera por demás trivial y común.

Entonces levanta el escudo de Athena entre sus propias manos, atreviéndose a dejar la espada de Hades de lado en el suelo. Y como si se tratase de una visión melancólica, Shun contempla su propio reflejo en el metal dorado. Sus ojos se entrecierran un poco al contemplarse con esa apariencia: Cabellos opacos, ojos vítreos y de nuevo esa piel lechosa, rozando la palidez de la propia muerte. Coloca el escudo en alto, un poco más allá de su cabeza y susurra unas cuantas palabras. Y entonces este desprende una luz que ciega algunas miradas, hasta que esta se derrama por todo el coliseo. Parece un pequeño sol. Y entonces, con su calidez poco a poco las heridas van sanando. Algunos logran reconocer este acto, como Jabu, lo recuerda, en aquella ocasión en las doce casas. Es la misma forma que utilizaron para salvar a Saori.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio, Shun suelta el escudo y lo deja caer al suelo. Si se agacha es solo para tomar su espada y continuar su camino dándoles la espalda a todos, sin mirar hacia atrás ni titubear. Desaparece en una de las puertas, descendiendo las escalinatas hasta perderse de la vista de los demás.

Y lo único que queda es silencio.

— **X —**

El monte Olimpo era aquel donde los griegos decían que se erigía aquella polis rebosante de idílicos atributos no dignos de cualquier humano. También estaba aquella versión donde se decía que en el monte Olimpo se hallaba la conexión con el Olimpo mismo. Aquella morada donde solo los dioses podían residir debido a que los humanos en sus defectos y carencias no podrían ni merecían disfrutar de tal paraíso terrenal. Por aquí y por allá a cualquier lugar que Ikki viera no había más que belleza natural, paraíso hecho para los dioses donde no había rastro de imperfección. Donde no había marca humana, donde la naturaleza crecía generosa y abundante por los valles, por los jardines a las afueras de cada templo.

Es de noche, el cielo se halla salpicado de estrellas y lo único que ilumina al caballero del Fénix es el velo de Artemisa. Desde aquel lugar podía contemplar a través de la oscuridad estelas de luz que jugaban y corrían sin pereza ni cansancio, siempre en constante movimiento. Y entonces se pregunta que son.

Ikki no sabía con exactitud en donde estaba. Podía ser simplemente que estaba en un lugar donde los dioses reposaban cada vez que se dignaban a visitar la tierra o si en realidad se hallaba en el Olimpo, en un lugar diferente a la tierra, en otro punto o dimensión. Lo único que podía divisar a su alrededor eran distintos templos, varios caminos trazados en distintas direcciones y un manto verde alrededor de ellos. Las luces, el fuego, Artemisa misma era la iluminación a sus alrededores. Algunos guardias iban de un lugar a otro por órdenes de sus dioses para salvaguardar el bienestar, otros simplemente permanecían enhiestos en su lugar de cuidado.

Él se halla sentado en lo más alto de una escalinata, a las afueras del templo en donde lo han alojado a él y a otros santos. Su templo consiste en una estructura griega antigua, donde columnas en forma de polígono icoságono se levantaban hasta el techo. Las baldosas se extendían por todo el piso, bajando por las escalinatas, siguiendo por los caminos trazados alrededor de todo ese territorio.

Ikki de nuevo contempla las estelas de luz jugar y moverse con movimientos intermitentes sobre el jardín, hasta que poco a poco van perdiéndose a través de la hilera de pinos silvestres y redundante vegetación. Son de distintos colores, algunas oscuras y otras muy brillantes, se rozan y juegan, se acarician con mucha delicadeza pero a su vez se vuelven violentas y salen disparadas. Esto le parece extraño al caballero del Fénix.

Dentro del templo Shiryu se sienta a lado de Shunrei en un largo y mullido sillón, mientras que en otro Dohko esta desperezado sobre el respaldo junto a Shion, ambos ya caídos en el sueño. Sus aprendices los miran con gracia y alegría por la posición graciosa que mantienen ambos ancianos. Es como si el hecho de haber rejuvenecido su cuerpo les hubiera permitido, de vez en cuando; volver a ser y tener esas actitudes que tenían cuando jóvenes.

— En realidad el antiguo maestro no ha cambiado en nada. — Dice el joven de largos cabellos. — Solo quiere disfrutar lo que antes fue.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso, lo mismo con el señor Shion. — Responde Shunrei. — Y me es muy divertido verlos así. Después de todo es algo para disfrutar. — Entonces la joven de ojos azules suspira. — Me pregunto cómo estará Seiya en estos momentos. — Menciona preocupada.

— Tranquila, Hyoga seguramente está con él en la mansión. Salió hacía el orfanato cuando todo esto sucedió.

De pronto Shiryu vuelve la vista hacía su compañera.

— ¿Tú te encuentras bien, Shunrei?

— Claro que sí, Shiryu. — Sonríe ella. — Gracias por protegerme de aquella oscuridad. — Dice con su siempre presente sonrisa en el rostro, con la mirada cerrada de forma inocente. Entonces Shiryu la contempla, y también observa toda la belleza en ella. En sus cabellos atados a su eterna trenza que cae por detrás de su recta espalda, contempla ese kimono que delinea su figura a la perfección pero a su vez sin mancha ni con intenciones de mostrar deseos pecaminosos. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo le fascinaba eso!

Por quedarse embelesado con la belleza de Shunrei no se da cuenta de que ella lo mira algo confundida.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shiryu?

— ¿Eh? — El joven sale de su ensimismamiento y ladea la cabeza. — ¿De qué hablas?

— Es que me pareció algo extraño la manera en cómo te quedaste mirando.

El Dragón de inmediato se sonroja por completo. Aún cuando no haya pensado en nada pervertido en realidad se siente como uno. — ¡No, no! Eh… disculpa voy a… a buscar a Ikki. — _¡Diablos, me siento como un pervertido sin vergüenza… quedarme a mirar así a mi "_hermana"_…! _— Piensa para sí mismo mientras se levanta y sale del templo hacía la brisa nocturna de aquella noche.

— _Vez… te dije que el chico se muere por estar con ella. _— Menciona Dohko a Shion por medio del cosmos.

— _Umm es verdad… Shiryu es tan miedoso que prefiere fingir que la quiere como hermana. _

— _Sí, pero dejemos ese problema a ellos dos_. — Responde Dohko mentalmente. — _Me debes 50 yenes._

Shunrei que se quedó ahí sentada se respinga al oír un ronco gruñido de Shion.

— _¿Pesadillas?_ —Se pregunta ella mentalmente.

Shiryu respira profundo, dejando que el viento rose su rostro y así sentir menos el calor que se agolpa en sus mejillas. Mira hacía sus alrededores. Jura haber sentido el cosmos de Ikki hacía un minuto justo en el lugar donde estaba. Después su vista se desvía hacia las filas de árboles que permanecen enhiestas de lado izquierdo de aquel templo luego de haber cruzado el jardín. Solo algunos árboles, después entre ellos no se divisan nada más que oscuridad.

— Ikki… — Susurra el Dragón con un mal presentimiento.

— **X —**

— ¿Ustedes que opinan de esto? — Pregunta June a los caballeros femeninos del Águila y la Cobra.

— Siento mucha pena por la situación de la Señorita Saori. — Dice Marín mirando hacía el horizonte, sentada en la ventana mientras permite que el viento acaricie sus mejillas.

— Yo también… — Secunda Shaina quien permanecía recargada en una esquina de brazos cruzados.

— Supongo que también yo… — Responde June bajando la mirada hacía su regazo, donde entre sus manos reposa su máscara de metal. Sabe que entre sus amigas y hasta hermanas ese sentimiento de pena y tristeza se dibuja y es comprensible. No porque sientan lástima de Saori, sino porque sabían que tal vez… aquella situación también era aplicada a ellas. El no poder amar libremente.

June suspira. De pronto alguien llama a la puerta y el caballero femenino retorna su máscara hacía el rostro.

— Pase. — Responde Shaina quien va y se sienta a su propia cama. A través de la puerta entra una ninfa de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, adornados con collares de perla, el vestido hecho de holanes, inmaculado, mirada color miel y piel blanca.

— Disculpen. — Dice ella. — ¿Aquí se encuentra la señorita June?

Las tres amazonas ahí fruncen el seño y June la mira confundida detrás de la máscara.

— Soy yo. — Responde la aludida escuetamente.

— ¡Ah! Me alegra encontrarle, la he estado buscando desde hace unos minutos.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— El señor Hades desea verla.

Las tres amazonas se miran de inmediato y como si pudieran leer dentro de sus mentes, un solo pensamiento inunda las mismas.

— Shun…

—**X**—

**Oscuridad.**

Ikki no logra ver nada más que aquellas estelas de luz que poco a poco se alejan cada vez más. Ramas sinuosas se cruzan en su camino. El Fénix sonríe al pensar que sigue aquellas luces como si se tratara de un niño inocente y pequeño que solo tiene curiosidad por su brillo. Pero las sigue porque sabe que en cierta forma tienen que ver con Shun. Lo sabe… lo presiente…

Según el Fénix se ha mantenido a una distancia prudente para no asustarlas ni avisarles sobre su presencia. Desea ver a qué lugar precisamente irán a parar, para también saber que son y de donde provienen.

De la nada y sin motivo aparente las estelas de luz se detienen de nuevo a jugar. Entre ellas o unas contra otras. Azul con amarillo, verde contra rojo, blanco contra morado oscuro, casi negro, y la madre perla juega con el índigo, son tantos colores que ni un desfile de juegos artificiales se les compara. Ikki cree que si sigue mirándolas así terminará por marearse.

— Si quieres saber que son porque no te acercas más. — Oye cerca esa voz.

Tan pronto la escucha Ikki frunce el ceño y mira en dirección hacia donde la oyó. Y tal como lo pensó, una silueta se divisa con la luz de las estelas.

— Hypnos… — Dice Ikki, mirándolo con desconfianza.

— Ikki de Fénix ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Desde aquella vez…

— Tú me guiaste hasta aquí ¿No es así?

— Vamos ¿Para qué querría yo hablarte en un lugar tan apartado de todo y a su vez tan oscuro?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hypnos? — Indaga Ikki manteniéndose en posición defensiva. Hypnos sonríe un poco.

— Son los deseos del Señor Shun el poder verte. Me ha mandado a buscarte.

— ¿El Señor Shun? — Pregunta Ikki confundido. — ¿Desde cuándo exactamente te diriges así hacía mi hermano menor? Lo comprendo por tu señor Hades… pero por mi pequeño hermano… ¿Qué le han hecho a Shun, Hypnos?

— Tranquilo, Ave Fénix. Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada. — Responde caminando hacía las estelas de luz. Ikki lo contempla dirigirse a ellas, el dios del sueño es iluminado en su deslumbrante armadura. — El señor Shun ha hecho todo esto por voluntad propia. — Y tan pronto se acerca a las estelas de luz hasta que estas son capaces de percibirle huyen despavoridas a diversas partes del valle en cuestión de segundos. Solo el murmullo del río que corre cerca es lo único que se oye, con la luz de la luna como su ahora única iluminación.

— ¿Qué son aquellas luces? — Pregunta Ikki confundido.

— Son tesoros que por lo visto pocos hoy en día son dignos de acercarse a ellos y disfrutarlos en su completa extensión. Ni si quiera un dios como yo puede hacerlo. Esas estelas son la causa de todo esto.

— Hypnos… ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí en realidad?

— **X **—

June abrió la enorme puerta de madera de caoba con distintos tallos de figuras mitológicas que se hallaba frente a ella. Una enorme habitación dotada de distintas cosas para la comodidad del un dios se figura frente a ella. Distintas plantas la adornan junto a sus cortinas color vino con bordes dorados, una extensa cama con dosel, el suelo a diferencia del resto del templo esta alfombrado y las paredes se hallan tapizadas de terciopelo color café. Derecho en dirección de la puerta, luego de las primeras escalinatas donde se hallan la cama, las plantas y los distintos manjares como lo son diversas frutas, platillos y vinos — Cortesía de Dionisio —, se divisan a más altura otras escalinatas que dan con dirección al balcón. Ahí con su túnica oscura se encuentra Hades sentado en una mesa bebiendo una copa de vino tinto. Aunque la botella a su lado da la intención de parecer que no es la primera.

— ¿Disculpe? — Pregunta la chica rubia haciéndose notar.

— ¿Ah? — Hades vuelve la mirada hacía ella. — Por lo visto la chica a quien mandaste a llamar ha llegado. — Menciona el dios del Inframundo mirando hacía su copa de vino. — Ven, entra y siéntate. — Dice levantando más la voz mirando hacía el asiento que hay del otro lado de la mesa redonda en donde él mismo se halla sentado.

June se adentra a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Avanza las primeras escalinatas, recorre la estancia ligeramente iluminada por las llamas de algunas antorchas en las paredes, muy al estilo antiguo piensa ella. Sube las siguientes escalinatas hasta llegar al balcón.

Suspira. Se sienta frente a Hades. Nadie dice nada por algunos minutos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña? — Pregunta Hades antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

— June, — Dice ella mirándole fijamente. — June de Camaleón.

— Oh, vaya… — De pronto Hades deja la copa vacía sobre la mesa. En esta misma se hallan algún frutero y dos copas a parte de la botella de vino. — ¿Sabes? — Dice Hades mientras vuelve la mirada hacía June. — Me recueras a alguien… alguien que ciertamente me causa algo de molestia… — Toma la botella de vino y sirve hasta que este se acabe.

Ante sus palabras June palidece, le parecen extrañas. Hades ¿sentir molestia por ella? ¿Ella? ¿Alguien que no tiene nada que ver ahí, en ese lugar, al igual que otros caballeros?

Se queda en silencio. Hades de nueva cuenta toma la copa y comienza a beber del vino.

— Bebe. — Le invita a June extendiéndole la otra copa. Ella niega con el rostro.

— No puedo quitarme la máscara.

— Oh, es verdad. El mocoso es quien te llamó. — Hades suspira y de un solo trago bebe todo el vino restante en su copa. Se levanta y mira hacia el exterior, a las afueras de sus propios recintos, observando los demás templos, pareciera ser una oscuridad eterna que nunca va a acabar… eso es lo único que ven sus ojos. Entonces cierra esos finos telones por un momento, abre sus parpados y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Mira hacia atrás, ahí donde permanece ella.

— June. — Sonríe— Hola. — Shun camina, da un paso, luego otro y al siguiente cae.

— ¡Shun! — June se levanta abruptamente de su lugar y corre con él. Shun aprieta la cabeza con sus manos, permanece en el suelo y sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas. — ¿Estás bien?

Al ver su preocupación Shun sonríe, de pronto unas cuantas risas, June no entiende nada.

— Tranquila. — Dice mientras se incorpora. — Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a beber tanto vino… Hades él, dice que prefiere disfrutarlo así, porque los dioses a diario disfrutan de distintos manjares que ahora para ellos son insípidos. Y yo comprendo que quiera disfrutarlos… ¡Pero enserio exagera! — Dice Shun sonriendo. June dejar curvear sus labios tras la máscara.

— Shun…

— Un momento. — Dice el caballero de Andrómeda frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Hades me llamó mocoso?

— Shun… — Dice de nuevo June reprimiendo una carcajada. — Eso ahora no importa. ¿A que me has llamado?

— Ah… cierto. — Responde Shun sobándose la cabeza. Luego de ello pone la mirada en alto, buscando algo. — ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Ikki?

— Él no ha venido ¿También le mandaste a llamar?

— Sí, así es. Pero por lo visto no ha llegado. — De pronto baja la mirada entristecida. — Aunque lo comprendo, seguramente debe estar molesto conmigo en estos momentos. Tú también deberías estarlo.

— Prefiero no estarlo hasta saber porque lo has hecho. — Responde el caballero femenino. — Ahora solo me queda la intriga, como a todos los demás caballeros.

— Es verdad. — Shun ladea el rostro hacía el horizonte, a la inmensidad de la noche. — Quisiera explicarles a todos ellos también. Pero no hay tiempo ya. Incluso ahora, no puedo esperar a Ikki. Me queda solo esta noche, así que solo tú oirás a mis palabras. Quisiera que mi hermano, Ikki, que Shiryu, Hyoga y también Seiya y Saori… que ellos fuesen capaces de escucharme, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Aún así, ellos tampoco tienen porque saber…

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no hay tiempo?

— Zeus ha dictado el tiempo necesario para que la pelea entre Saori y yo sea retomada. Dos meses. En ese tiempo, me temo que no podré quedarme aquí, iré con Hades al inframundo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? — June se alarma. — ¡Shun! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué has actuado así contra la señorita Saori?

Entonces Shun la mira de manera inexpresable. Pero aún así es capaz sentir la incertidumbre de ella.

— Lo sabes ¿No es así? — Pregunta Shun. June frunce el ceño, extrañada.

— ¿Saber qué?

— Saber que la mujer contra la que estaba peleando, no era la diosa Athena a pesar de su magnánimo cosmos. Contra quien estaba peleando, era Saori Kido.

Ante esto June baja la mirada, el rostro. Shun deja de estar frente a ella y se recarga en el barandal.

June lo sabe. Por eso nadie dice nada. Ni los caballeros dorados, plateados o bronceados, ni si quiera los caballeros femeninos. Nadie dice nada. Porque, todos sienten todo. Sentir… el poder amar con libertad, sin las cadenas que atan al corazón del destino, de la esperanza y la desesperanza porque ya no queda nada.

— Ven. — Dice Shun de nuevo volviendo la mirada a June, extendiendo su mano. — Ven a mi lado, hay algo hermoso que quiero mostrarte.

Entonces ella se acerca y se posa a su lado en el barandal construido con mármol. Por debajo de ellos se extiende la comarca de lado izquierdo, un valle no muy lejano de lado derecho.

Y entonces Shun susurra algo. June no es capaz de oírlo.

De pronto, del valle, estelas de luz vienen jugando de aquí y de allá de distintos colores y tonalidades. Parece un desfile de estrellas que caen, que suben, que van de un lado a otro. Y de pronto todas llegan a un punto frente a ellos y se quedan ahí mientras siguen jugando.

— Son muy bonitas ¿No lo crees? — Pregunta Shun.

— Sí… — Responde June maravillada.

— Casi todo el tiempo se la pasan jugando, yendo de un lugar a otro, explorando distintos lugares… esto es porque estuvieron mucho tiempo encerradas.

— Shun ¿porqué? ¿Por qué ya no siento que eres tú? — Cuestiona June sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Y Shun baja la mirada y la esconde entre sus cabellos opacos.

— June ¿En realidad estás dispuesta a saber la verdad?

Y por un momento la mira, mientras ella asiente con el rostro.

Entonces Shun se vuelve a ella y toma con su mano la máscara de metal. Y siente como ella se respinga, porque sabe que ella teme a que él la despoje de ese trozo gélido y sin nada. Pero él sonríe. Y de pronto le regala un cálido beso en la frente, en la fría coraza de metal.

— Esta noche solo quería despedirme. — Menciona Shun. — Por todos los momentos que he compartido con ustedes, con mi familia. Quería decirte adiós. Pero por lo visto quieres más. — Se separa de ella y mira a las estelas de luz. Extiende su mano hacía ellas y una se posa encima de su palma, una de color como la orquídea, y su fulgor brilla con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

— Dime algo June. — Pregunta a ella quien se ha quedado en su lugar. Él no la voltea a ver ni parece haber emoción o sentimiento alguno en su tono de voz. Él solo parece contemplar aquel fragmento de luz sobre su mano. Y entonces ella es capaz de observarlo mejor, en la quietud, aquel fragmento de luz que es como una llama que reposa sobre la palma de su amigo y aún así parece no quemar. Todas las demás luces siguen jugando. — La diosa Athena, Saori, siempre ha peleado hasta el final por nosotros los humanos. Por amor a nosotros. Es porque ella nos ama. Porque dice que los sentimientos humanos son hermosos. Pero… ¿No es el odio, el miedo, la tristeza, el egoísmo, parte de esos sentimientos? Si es así… ¿Por qué Saori no parece aceptar esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué ella parece sentirse una diosa egoísta por no amar a todos por igual, por aceptar que ama a Seiya? ¿Debería ser su amor algo por lo que avergonzarse?

— Shun… tú muy bien sabes que para ella no es justo.

— No es justo para ella porque sabe que no sería justo para todos nosotros. — Responde Shun. — Pero ¿Y qué tal si mis razones no son por completo justas, que hay egoísmo en ellas? — Shun voltea hacía ella y la mira fijamente. — Esta es la verdad June. Lo siento.

Los latidos en el corazón de June aumentan de intensidad. Las palabras que salen de la boca de Shun hieren. Esa es la verdad. Y entonces June entiende porque Shun hace todo eso. Piensa en Seiya, en la señorita Athena, en su maestro Albiore, en sus compañeros como Reda y Spika, en Hyoga, en Shiryu, en Ikki, piensa en toda la orden del zodiaco, piensa en Shun y después… piensa en ella misma. La verdad que Shun le esta contando es algo que le duele, por tener que creer que aquel pequeño niño que cuidó con tanto ahínco cuando le conoció, ese niño que estaba lleno de inocencia, de ingenuidad y ternura pueda hablar de esa forma en esos momentos. Y descubre entonces al verdadero Shun. Y su corazón lo ha aceptado, sin creerlo aún.

Entonces él termina su explicación y ella no dice nada. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por sus mejillas. Shun se despide de ella. Y entonces ella sale de ahí, con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

**Nda: **Bueno, no sé si esto respondió incógnitas o dejó más =_= ¿Alguien tiene alguna sospecha de que son aquellas luces? muajaja son lo primordial aquí, ñaca ñaca ñaca

Respondiendo a _Guest_: Solo para aclarar, si yo odio a Saori o no, esto no tiene nada que ver en la historia ni afectarla. Simple y sencillo. Siempre hago sufrir a mis personajes principales. Espera a ver cuanto sufren los demás personajes ;) XD

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por sus bonitos reviews!


End file.
